SNAPS! WE'RE ENGAGED!
by Princess Candy-Lollypop-Star
Summary: Sequel to SNAPS! MY BOYFRIEND'S A VAMPIRE!; 2 yrs l8r and Bella and Edward are engaged. But, as always nothing seems to go their way; Werewolves blackmail Bella,Carlisle's Angels emerge, Victoria wants revenge and...Alice is going emo? READ THE PREQUEL 1s
1. Am I Missing Something?

**A/N: Hi! This is my sequel to "SNAPS! MY BOYFRIEND'S A VAMPIRE!" Bella and Edward are getting married but there are some problems as always. **

**Bella's POV**

I totally can't believe it's been two years since the James thing and that I've graduated high school! Of course, Edward doesn't like to talk about the James thing, but college is going okay...I guess. After killing James and telling everyone that we were okay (and dealing with Emmett's disappointment at wanting to kill him too) life went on as normally as can be expected for a family of 8 vampires. I was totally dreading the whole 'college thing' but finally summer came. No more books and teachers and lectures and...boredom! Just me, Edward and some alone time!!!!!

I was with Alice in my room and she was raiding my closet;

"Bella, do have a dress? Like a really nice dress?" she asked me. So far, she had been so obsessed with my formal attire. Why? I have no clue!

"Uh...I don't think so. Why?" I asked suspiciously. Was there something I as missing?

"Oh, you'll find out in 3, 2,1-" my phone rang. I loved her being physic.

"Hello!" I answered.

"Bella?" It was Edward.

"Yes?" Oh. Edward was taking me on a date. But what was the big deal about that?

"Are you busy tonight?"

"No. I have not got any plans."

"Would you go out with me tonight?" he asked nervously. Why was he so nervous? He had asked me out millions of times before.

"Sure. Pick me up at 8?" I suggested.

"Okay. Love you." he hung up. He had been acting strange for a while What was the matter with him? What was the matter with men in general? It was a mystery.

"That's why. To the mall!" Alice grabbed me and ran to my car. "Can we put the top down?" she asked. She had been dying to drive with the top down, but it was always too sunny and being vampires and all couldn't risk everyone seeing us glitter: it might turn a few heads. But today on the other hand was perfect; cloudy and no chance of the sun coming out.

"Sure. Why not?!" I said tossing her the keys. "Put it down." We hopped in the car, Alice pushed the button to take the top down and we drove. With her insane driving, we got to the mall in record time.

"So...did he say where he was taking you?" she asked. It sounded to me like she was trying to keep from laughing.

"No. Shouldn't you know, Miss Physic?" I said stopping at a directory.

"Yes. So, let's go there." she pointed at a Macy's. "You'll need a really hot dress." I stared at her. She was acting weird too! What was wrong with the world?

"Hey Alice?" I said once we reached the Macy's dress section. "Is it me or is Edward acting...a little strange?" I asked. She tried to look puzzled; and failed badly.

"I have no clue what you mean Bella. Maybe it's just your imagination." she flipped through the rack of dresses. "Try this..." she said handing me a blue strapless "Or this..." and a black one. "I can't decide. So... we'll get both!" she shrugged and went toward the shoes. We didn't need to try them seeing as we knew our sizes by heart. I sighed in defeat; I obviously wasn't getting an answer out of her, so I followed her to the shoes.

She picked out two pair; one to go with the blue dress and one to go with the black. Then we had to get two matching purses and jewelery. By the time we were done, it was 6:30 and by the time we got home it was 6:45, plenty of time to get washed and dressed and prepared. Alice was there the whole time, deciding that the blue was better on me than the black. By the time we were done, it was 7:58.

2 minutes until the date. The date that everyone had been freaking out about; the date that Edward was nervous about. I took unecessary deep breaths while I waited for him to take me to where ever we were going...

**A/N: Review or else I won't write anymore of it!**


	2. Proposal

**A/N: I update fast, I know! That just proves I have no life! So please review to get me on a writer's high:(**

**Edward's POV**

I had never been so nervous before in my whole life. Why was I so nervous? I left early just to get out of the house because _some_ people (cough cough EMMETT AND JASPER cough cough) kept making me nervous by giving me tips and trying to help. **Here's a tip**: IT WAS NOT HELPING!

It was 7:59 by the time I got to her house. Did I have everything? Yes, I did. But just in case, I checked my pocket for the velvet box. Okay. I took a deep breath, got out of the car and knocked on the door...

**Bella's POV**

I heard a knock on the door. I gasped a little, looking at Alice for support. She smiled and and gave me a thumbs up. I opened the door...

"Bella. Hi!" Edward spoke quickly. He looked really hot. He was wearing a tux! He hadn't worn a tux since our senior prom; it was so working for him.

"Hey." I said looking at him. "You look great." I said. That is the truth!

"You look beautiful." he looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. It was very quiet for a long time; Alice finally broke the silence...

"Hey! You two better get going! Move!" she pushed us out of the door. Alice saves the day!

"Wait! Alice I need to talk to you!" Edward stopped. "Bella, wait in the car for a minute while I ask Alice..."

"No! Not telling you anything! Go!" she pushed him back out the door. What was the matter with everyone!

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked once we were in the car. "And where are we going?" I still had no idea where he was taking me.

"Nothing is wrong and it's a surprise." he said as he started the car. Damn him! He know I hated surprises!

We drove in silence, which was weird for us; I mean, usually he asked me questions about my day and, well I went into detailed description. It was a tradition! Then again, he hadn't really been acting normal so, I paid that no mind. But why was he acting so strange?

* * *

**A CAR RIDE LATER**

He stopped the car in some place I had never seen. Where were we going? He opened my door for me and led me to...where exactly? "Where are we?" I asked. I was begining to see some light up ahead. It look really adorable.

"Almost there..." he said walking a little faster. "Close your eyes." did he really think I would? But I played along...until he turned his back. I opened my eyes and saw the CUTETIST little area! How romantic! There were rose pedals and flowers and candels and it was all just too adorable!

"AWW! EDWARD!" I ran over and gave him a hug. "How sweet!" I kissed him, but pulled back sooner than normal. "But what's the occassion?" I asked. I still had no clue what so ever what he was so tense about.

"Bella..." he paused dramatically. Oh god. It all made sense now! "you have made me so happy and I love you..." OH MY GOD!!!! He started to get down on one knee. ON ONE KNEE! "So Bella...will you marry me?" he took out this little box and opened it. I (for once in my life) was speechless. He had picked out the perfect ring too! It was a silver band with a huge diamond in the middle, surrounded by smaller pink stones. It was perfect!

"Omigod. Edward, I love you so much." he face was much calmer now. "Of course I'll marry you!" He looked shocked, like he thought I'd say no! Puh-leez! I snapped my fingers in his face to call his attention and sighed as he slid the ring on my finger, which by the way would be way to heavy if I didn't have super-strength!

Then, right when we kissed...FIREWORKS CAME OUT OF NOWHERE! Like in a movie! I stared at Edward and laughed.

"Those... were Emmett's idea!" he said. I laughed harder and we kissed...for a really really really long time.

The rest of my life was about to change...in some ways I didn't know yet. But most of them were for the better.

**A/N: New chapter soon!**


	3. High on Life

**A/N: Thanks for all the kind reviews! You are the blood and heart of this story; I'm just the brain, acting upon the pumping of the heart and blood and... yeah.**

**Oh, and this chapter proves why this is rated T for teen!**

**Bella's POV**

The proposal was a magical experience for me and Edward! We sort of got out of our minds...and pants...and clothes... and proceeded to engage in (cough cough) hmm... adult-like activities with in the proximity of my bedroom. After all the...activities...Edward immediatly remembered that we had to tell everyone. Oh yeah, the family. I mean, Alice knew and Emmett knew because of the whole firework thing, but I guess Edward, being Mr. Tradtional-1901, wanted to officially tell everyone, not that I minded, I just wanted to do...other things. :)

We hopped into his volvo (but I guess it was our's now! hehe) and drove to his family's house. I was busy planning every single aspect of our wedding. I really wanted doves to be in the wedding! Like really badly! You know, like, just when we lean in for our first kiss as a married couple! Oh yeah! That's hot! Alice would be the maid of honor (duh) and Rosalie, she could just sit in the back of the church and be negative. Well, she could take that negativity and shove it right up her hairy-

"Bella?" Edward said waving his hand in front of my eyes. "Are you okay?" Had I been making faces? Because usually when I was thinking about stuff like, hating Rosalie, I made faces.

"I'm fine. Just planning!" I said hoping he would fall for that (like he ever did). But this time, he seemed to let it slide. I noticed that he had stopped the car. "Are there already?" I asked. Time sure flies when your having wedding and Rosalie hating fun!

"Uh huh. Let's go." he opened my door for me and we walked in; the door was open, so I think we were expected. I almost died of shock when I saw everyone in the living room. It was so funny!

"Bella!" everyone was smiling (even Rosalie). Yeah...we were totally expected.

"Bella! Congratulations!" Emmett gave me a huge and unexpected hug. If I had to breath, I would not have been able too.

"Thanks Emmett. Now let go!" I said. He laughed and released me.

"BELLA! OMIGOD!" Alice screamed. "We have so much planning to do! You need a gown and the brides-maids need gowns and then decorations..." Alice was so excited I couldn't even understand the words coming out of her mouth! What was she saying?!

While she walked away to go get a bride book, Esme hugged me, Carlisle congratulated me, Jasper was trying to find Alice (after hugging me) and...Rosalie spoke to me? What?

"Bella?" she tapped me on the shoulder. "I'm very happy for you." she said smiling. Okay, was she biploar or had I missed something, like a near death expierience changing her whole perspective on life?

"Thanks." I said smiling back. Maybe we could be friends. Maybe she just need sometime; more time than anyone else. But Whatev! Better later than never!

The rest of the night consisted of Alice calling like, every designer for gowns, setting dates for planning and Edward just watching everyone like we were all crazy. This was his idea! Why was he so... distant?

"Edward, are you okay?" I asked him when he drove me home. He looked like he needed a hug. Or, maybe a _**hug**? _

"Nothing. I just never thought I'd be with someone. I mean, everyone else in my family had a mate, but I never was attracted to anyone. And no one was attracted to me." he walked me to my door.

"Oh, puh-leez! That is so not true! Why do you think I flirted with you?" I asked him, taking him into the kitchen. "You're like, an Abercrombie model Gerard Way Orlando Bloom Gaspard Ullie with the wisdom and knowledge and maturity of Johnny Depp and the purity of-of...an angel! And you have this awesome mind like...Tim Burton!" I hugged him and kissed him, waiting for his response.

"You know, I'm a lot older than Johnny Depp." he said jokingly. I laughed. "And I'm not an angel. I'm eternally damned."

"So? So am I. It doesn't mean we aren't pure at heart." I thought about what I said. It sounded...off somehow. "Wait, let me re-phrase." I said thinking. "I mean, we aren't bad. We're just...incredibly pale-blood drinking-attractive people who just happen to have super instincts and...limited self control. We are not eternally damned." I finished my explanation of life and waited for him to say something.

"No. I'm pretty sure eternal damnation is the key here." He said with no humor what so ever.

"Okay, think of it this way..." I said leading him into my bed room. "If you weren't meant to be happy, would you really have me here? Together for all eternity. What could be more better than that?" I asked him playfully.

"True." he said kissing me now. Sweetness! Now maybe we go back to where we were before telling his family...

We totally did! It was awesome! It was romatical and sexy and sensual and hot! If this was just a preview of what the honeymoon would be...

_**Well, it's a good thing we didn't need to sleep**_!


	4. Does she have to help?

**A/N: I didn't get a lot of reviews and I was helping my friend CocaCola-PolaBear w/ her story so I wasn't writing a lot.**

**Edward's POV**

Last night was...quite enjoyable for me. At about 3 am (while I was still...in bed) , Bella decided she wanted to plan the wedding. Oh joy! She was about to call Alice for help, but by the time she reached her phone, Alice was at the door with bride books and I was about to die of boredom.

**Bella's POV**

"Alice? How did you know...?" I started to ask, but then I remembered. PHYSIC! "Thanks!" I said taking some of the books and welcoming her in. Why wasn't she following?

"Bella, why are you in a robe?" she asked teasingly. OOPS!

"Uh...well...Edward and I were-" how should I put it?..."having a sleepover?" I tried. She fell out laughing.

"Okay, sure!" she still wasn't coming inside.

"Alice? Why aren't you coming inside the house?" I asked confused.

"Bella! Hello! Edward is still in your room!" she shuddered.

"OH!" I said finally understanding. "Whoopsies! EDWARD! GET DRESSED! ALICE IS HERE!" I yelled in the house.

"OKAY!" he responded. Alice walked into the living room, avoiding the bedroom at all costs. She sat on the couch and began opening some magazines and marking things...like every page! It was about 5 minutes before Edward came out, dressed (and still sexy). "Hello Alice." he said politely.

"Hi. So, what have you been up to tonight Edward?" Alice teased.

"Oh ha ha!" he faked laughter.

"Okay! Less talky, more plan-ie!" I said holding up bride books. "Alice, you and I have work to do." She nodded and began flipping through magazines with me. Edward started doinf random things out of boredom like channel surfing or going on my computer and playing those little games you get on yor phone.

"Okay, I'm quite bored. What am I supposed to do?" he asked. How immature! He's worse than a two year old!

"Go...play with Emmett and Jasper or something!" I said. "Oh!" I gasped remembering something important "Go and ask them about your bachelor party!" I said. Alice gasped.

"Yes! I almost forgot! And when you get home, tell Rosalie to come over so we can plan Bella's bacheloret party!" Alice clapped her hands together excitedly. Edward just stared at us like we were insane.

"Edward, we meant NOW!" I emphasized shoo-ing him out. He laughed to himself and ran to his car. Once we heard his volvo drive away, we continued with our planning. WAIT! ROSALIE IS COMING?! Okay, I knew I said we had begun to get along okay, but that did not mean I wanted her to plan my wedding with me! Sure, she could be in it, but plan it?! No! NO WAY IN HELL!

"Alice...does Rosalie really have to-help?" I shuddered at the very thought of it.

"Well, I know you don't get along very well but wedding planning tends to bond and bring people together. Do you think Rosalie and I like each other when we got married?" she asked.

"But don't you still kinda dislike her?" Were all vampire family-relations this confusing? I still really hadn't fully gotten used to it yet.

"Well yeah, but it's impossible_ not_ to hate Rosalie once you meet her. Unless your name is Emmett." Alice said in a matter-of-fact manner.

"Oh." So we continued our flipping of magazine pages and marking of gowns, talking about where we should get the gowns and decorations and who we should invite and blah blah blah...

**Rosalie's POV**

Edward drove up to the house in his volvo at about 4 am; he had been with Bella all night and at about 3 am-3:30 am, Alice ran over to Bella's house with at least 2 hundred bridal books and magazines. You know, everyone thought I hated Bella, but I didn't. I just didn't like her that much. And tonight, when I tried to act happy and congratulate her on her engagment I could see the shock on her face and everyone elses. Does everyone just expect me to be a witch? Am I that self-centered?

"No one expects you to be a witch, but yes. Unfortuanately you are self-centered." Edward came in answering my thoughts. I hated when he did that! Of all the 'powers' a vampire could have, Edward had to have one that envaded everyone's privacy! I can't even think to myself!  
"No, you really can't." he answered again, teasingly. "And I do not envade everyone's privacy! It's not like you think about anything secret..." he trailed off. I made a face at him, thinking profanities and swears. "Language!" he said glaring at.

"You don't have to listen!" I said walking away. "Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be with Bella?" I asked trying not to scoff her name. I didn't want him to think I despised her.

"Well, Bella and Alice are planning the wedding and want me to 'plan my bachelor party' with Emmett and Jasper." he left the room, but stopped like he just remembered something. "Oh, and Alice and Bella want you to go over to Bella's house and help them plan." he just left and ran upstairs. Did Bella really want my help? Maybe we could be friendy sister-in-laws...

**A/N: Yeah! A cliff-hanger! I hope I get a lot of reviews or else you'll just have to deal with the cliffie yourselves! Aren't I evil?! LOL. Any who, please review (hey...that rhymed!)**


	5. Friends Help Friends with Wedding Plans

**A/N: Okay! I got few reviews...but this story is just 2 much fun 2 write! So review and I shall keep the waits even shorter than a day!**

**Bella's POV**

I really was surprised that Rosalie had actually come. But really...we had fun planning together. I think we shared a 'blonde bond' between the two of us and it strengthened our relationship! I mean, Alice and I were still BFFs for life but now I could actually think of her as a friend. Ironic, no?

"I think this gown would look fabulous on you! What do you think guys?" I asked Alice and Rosalie. We had already begun looking at brides-maid dresses for the two of them and so far, we hadn't found _the one. _

"I think it is adorable! And it will compliment us both! And you know how hard it is to find a dress that looks good on everyone!" Alice said passing the magazine to Rosalie.

"I think so too! We should start buying things really soon though, before all the good stuff is gone. And from expierince, you'll need to look at more than bridal books. I think there's a trade show or something in a few hours. But it's far away." she said reading an advertisement in a different book.

"Well then, we'd better get going!" I said jumping up. "I just need to change first, but then we'll leave." This was so exciting! Finally I could actually see some adorable little bride things. The sooner we started planning, the better!**

* * *

**

After about ten minutes of changing and 45 minutes of driving we had reached the trade show! It was so fun! In only an hour we had seen everything we had wanted to see and had gotten some great ideas! So we asked Edward to meet us at home and then...the shopping and planning began! Edward was waiting for us at my house, as he said and we began to shop...

"I think that this one is perfect! It's just right for me!" I said posing in front of the mirror with my wedding dress. It was white and glittery and it was like it was made for me! There was a matching veil like a tiara! I couldn't have picked a more fairy tale gown!

"I think it's too cute!" Alice exclaimed. She and Rosalie had agreed on their dresses too; this had been a productive afternoon! Edward was waiting outside, because we just couldn't allow him to see the dress before the wedding. And the date had been set! April 8th! Isn't it exciting?! I couldn't even believe that it was already March by now! We had been planning for months but we really hadn't had a lot of luck with things...until now! We had sent out the invitations and Esme had been keeping track of RSVPs.

Edward and the boys had picked out their suits and Esme had picked out her dress. Now we were officially done with wedding! The dresses were picked and the catering (for the sake of my human guests) had been taken care of. The cake was traditional, like Edward wanted and the table setting was just perfect to go with the whole...theme of the wedding. I unfortuantely was not able to talk anyone into the doves at the I-do's but I was still happy!

There was just one more thing to take care of; I had to go to my parents and tell them in person about my marriage; they knew I was engaged but they didn't know we had set the date yet. My dad had to be there to walk me down the aisle and my mom had to be there just because a girl shouldn't have to go through he marriage day without her mother. It was going to be a fabulous wedding day; the begining of the rest of our eternal lives.

We left with our dresses and met Edward at the car; I had never seen him so happy in my whole life! He had been grinning and laughing all the time and just acting truly happy. I'm glad I could make him that happy and it felt good to be wanted. I really did love him after all and I was just so in love with him. I was so lucky to be able to spend the rest of my eternal life with him.

I gave Alice the dresses so she could keep them hidden until April 8th. Edward and I went back to my place to pack for Pheonix. I finished in record time, which is an accomplishment for me really; two and a half hours is nothing compared to how long it took me when I was human.

We got into his car and drove to the airport, preparing ourselves for the long hours of flying to come. Too bad we couldn't sleep.

**A/N: I know that this was a little fluffy, but the next chapter is such a huge part of the story! I just can't wait, so i'm gonna give ya a little info...**

**After seeing Renee, they're going to see Charlie. But they're going to run into some problems with werewolves! Oh yeah! I went there! I bet most of you forgot that EDWARD BROKE THE TREATY BY BITING BELLA! Well, now yah know.**

**New chapter up soon, I promise! In the mean time, read some of my other stories!**


	6. Mummy and the Obnoxious Jock, Brad

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated 4 a while. I was busy reading fanfics and a new series called "Vampire Kisses" you should try em. Any way, here we go! **

**Disclaimer: I do not know a girl named Tiffany who got pregnant b/c of a jock named Brad; I made it up. Oh, I don't own Twilight.**

**Bella's POV**

The plane ride is over! Finally I can walk and I can...do many other things you can't do in a plane! We had reached Pheonix and soon we would be telling my mother about our wedding and asking her to attend! She was going to fly back to Boston with us and stay with me until the wedding and we would go to the church together and take car of last minute details together and we would have some mother-daughter bonding time!

Edward and I called a cab, which took us to a hotel I've stayed at dozens of times, and dropped off our bags. Once that was out of the way, we headed toRenee's house! I was so excited and I kept talking too much so Edward listened to his ipod (whoa! eddie's got an ipod!?) and tuned me out while I droned on and on about wedding details. The sad thing is, I didn't notice he wasn't listening until we actually got to my mother's house!

But it didn't matter, because now I would see my mother and we could finally-oh shit! The sun is coming out! We thought we were okay with the cloudy day (he he! that rhymes!) Don't freak! Don't freak! Oh screw that! Mummy! Hurry up!

"Bella!" Someone finally opened the door! It was mummy!

"Mummy!" I said giving her a hug! "I missed you! How have you been!" We exchanged fench kisses as Edward just stared blankly.

"Sorry it took me so long! You caught me in my tenis workout with Phil. OH! I got this new outfit!" She said motioning to her clothes.

"Cute!" I exclaimed. And it was! Light blue and violet and just too adorable for words! That's what I love about my mom! She's like a best friend! "Oh! Mummy, come!" I said remembering why we had come exactly. I ran inside towing Edward along and introduced them. "Mummy, this is Edward. And he's my fiance! We've set a date!"

"Oh sweetie! I'm so happy for you two!" she embraced Edward in a hug and stepped away taking in his hot body. "When is it?" she asked once she focused.

"April 8th! And it will be fabulous! We've come to tell you and Phil to come to Boston with us for some last minute planning and so you'll be there right when we leave for the church and I AM SO EXCITED!" We both screamed and jumped up and down furiously.

"Oh! I must tell Phil! And then we have to pack and I am so happy for you two!" She sighed and calmed down before saying "Excuse me, but I have to tell Phil about this!" And she ran towards Phil, who was in the back by the tenis courts, leaving Edward and I all alone.

"See how happy we've made her?!" I said giving him a hug. "And I've missed her so much." I sighed and kissed him.

"Yeah. She's really nice...and energetic." he said laughing. I joined in too.

"Well, now you know where I get it from." I said grinning. "Though..." I led him to the living room and onto the couch. "some people think I'm crazy." I had now pushed him on the couch and I was ontop of him; he smiled playfully and began kissing my neck...it felt so good...I giggled under his touch and kissed him back and...  
**CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED**

JK! We really didn't do that much...(sigh). We would have if not for the fact that my mother and step-father were likely to come in at anyminute and the fact that we were on an uncomfotably small couch. Otherwise...it would have worked!

"Bella where are you?" I heard my step father, Phil call my name; I didn't really like him that much, but I guess he was okay.

"Right here..." I said trailing off as I tumbled off of Edward and came to give him a hug. "How have you been? I guess mummy gave you the news?" Personally, I didn't want to tell him; Especially when I didn't need to and he already knew! What was the point?

"Yes, yes she did. I'm so happy for you. Now who's the lucky man?" SERIOUSLY?! YOU CAN'T TELL? HMM, LET'S THINK! HE'S THE ONLY YOUNG MAN IN THE ROOM? COULD IT POSSIBLE BE THE GUY ON YOUR COUCH?! But, I tried to be polite so I bit my tongue and said...

"He is." I took Edward off the couch and led him over to Phil. "Phil, this is Edward Cullen and we are getting married on April 8th, 2008." I faked a smile, but Edward's was sincere.

"Hello sir. I'm glad to meet you." he and Phil shook hands. I rolled my eyes to myself. Okay, I REALLY HATE HIM! But I try to like but like an obnoxious jock named Brad that has sex with all the girls and no matter how hot he is, you just can't get over the fact that he made your friend Tiffany pregnant and refuses to pay child support, forcing her to have a painful and guilty conscious over an abortion, he is unlikable. (True story; I did have a friend named Tiffany and it all did happen...)

"Well, I wish we could stay, but we have to get to the hotel and you need to pack. Let's go Edward." I said rushing out of the door.

"Wait a minute! Why don't you hang around for a while?" my mom said stopping me. I wanted to, but I just didn't wanna deal with Phil.

"Sorry mom, but we're tired and we have to unpack and we have to leave early tomorrow to visit Charlie. But there will be plenty of time for us to hang out at Boston." I assured her. And I really hoped there was.

"Okay. We'll pack and get at Boston...?" she said asking me when she should arrive.

"Oh, at... what's today? The 10th? Well, get to Boston by the 13th, kay? Stay in a hotel for a while and when we're back we'll call and take you to meet everyone!" I said excitedly.

"I'll go buy ticket's and reserve the hotel room!" she said. "Good bye! We'll see ya soon!" we smiled as we left and went to the hotel.

Tomorrow we would leave for Forks to tell Charlie and then, back to Boston where I can spend time with my family and then...MARRIAGE! This was all so vexing!

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter! Review please and tell me what you think!**


	7. Daddy's been chilling with a new crowd

**Charlie's Hangin' With A New Crowd**

**Bella's POV**

So I left mummy with her obnoxious jock, Brad, to pack and make the necessary reservations. Meanwhile, Edward and I went to the airport and were now currently on a plane going to Forks. I couldn't wait to see my dad mainly because I would get to ask my dad to walk me down the aisle and tell him that his little girl was getting MARRIED!

As we stepped on the plane, I had high hopes for the future...not knowing that those hopes and dreams were about to be destroyed.

**Edward's POV**

I was very happy to finally have someone who loves me. Everyone else in my family (except me) had gotten married over and over and over gain. You'd think aftre a while it would get boring to have to plan them again and again., when really you're already married! I never really said anything, but sometimes I felt left out and lonely; It was bad enough that I was stuck in what seemed like an eternally damned hell-hole, but to have to go through it all alone without somebody to love made it seem endless (which it was) but at least now I would have someone to pass the time with. Someone to have an eternity with and someone who loved me just as much as I loved them.

I was no longer alone.

**Bella's POV**

After yet another long plane ride, we were in Forks Washington and a the door of Chalie Swan: Inventor of pop-tarts. I knocked excitedl'y on the door, not bothering to worry about the sun (Sun? InForks? PUH-LEEZE!). I was expecting a guy in a butler uniform or even daddy himself, but instead a native-american boy, age 15 or17 at the most opened the looked extremely strong for his age; muscular and buff, maybe a little bit like Emmett. But in the face, he still looked young! Wierd!

"Hello..." I said confused. "Is Charlie Swan here? I'm Bella, his daughter."

"Yeah, he's here." he looked me up and down, like he thought something was out of place. And nothing really was! Except of course my...pale skin...topaz eyes...flawless beauty (which I had before!) and being a vampire. But how could he know I was a vampire? People have looked at me strangely before, but not like this. This time it was like he was saying "I know what you are and you are not welcome here!" And he looked like he smelled something bad. Come to think of it...something _did_ smell TERRIBLE! But I was classy enough not to show it!

"_Your_ Bella?" he said. "Charlie's daughter?" he looked shocked now.

"Yeah, is something wrong?" Was this kid high or something? Let me see my father before I kick you a!

"Oh, no. It's just..." he opened the door and Edward and I followed him inside. Then,he whisper in my ear "Charlie didn't mention his daughter was a vampire."

I gasped, and looked at Edward, who glared at Jacob with a look of pure hatred. For a minute, he actually looked like a vampire. He never looked so...terrifying. I was being frightened and turned on at the same time! It was awesome!

Edward opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a voice unfamiliar to me.

"Jake? Who's at the door?" a man in a wheelchair came towards us. He must have been the boy'sfather, because they looked related. And apparently his name was 'Jake'. He was smiling when he came in, but once he saw Edward and I, his face fell too! What was wrong with them? They couldn't possibly know we were vampire with just one look! No one can do that!

"It's Charlie's daughter." Jake said, not even bothering to introduce me.

"Bella?" he asked coming close to me. "You sure have..um..." he thought as he tried to find the right words.

"Grown up?" I tried even though I didn't recall ever seeing him before in my life.

"Yeah...grown up." he tried to smile but it didn't really work. At all.

"So...where's daddy?" I asked trying to avoid this awkward situation.

"Oh, just through there. Come on..." he led us all to the living room. Daddy was sitting in his usual arm chair, watching sports. Same old daddy!

"Daddy!" I cried walking over to give him a hug.

"Oh Bella!" He said hugging me back. "Belles I'm so happy to see you! You remember Jake and Billy?" he asked motioning to the two who were now not glaring. Were they bipolar or something?

"Actually, I don't. But it's good to see you two anyway." I smiled at them, and they attempted to do the same. "And right now dad, I have to tell you something. In private." I emphasizied the 'private' part. Billy and Jake nodded solmnly and left.

"What is it?" he asked sitting back in his sports chair and clicking the mute button.

"Well...Edward and I," I motioned towards my fiancee, "Are getting married and we want you to be there!" I exclaimed. I watched his face for a reaction.

"Of course I'll be there!" he got up and hugged me again, shaking hands with Edward after. "Congrats to both of you!".

"And of course you'll walk me down the aisle, right?" he grinned widely.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world! Just tell me where it is and when I should come."

"Well, mummy and Phil are leaving tomorrow for Boston. You should try to do the same 

and we'll call you. That's really the easiest way." I said. "You could leave with us. Tomorrow, actaully. We won't need to call you. But believe me, it would be best to book a hotel room early!" I advised. I just wanted everything to be perfect, which meant no flight delays or...anything else getting in the way.

"Sure! But umm..." he paused. "Would you mind if I brought Billy and his son along?" I froze. Why? They didn't seem to like me very much so why would they want to see me get married?

"Uh..." I tried to think of an excuse. "Well, we already have the catering set. We'll have to add 2 places which might be a little to late to do now." That was all I could think of!

"But they're practically family!" When did they become part of´his family? I didn't even remember them!

"Daddy, honestly I don't remember them..." I faked thinking hard.

"Oh you used to play with all the time when you were little. It was long time ago. And Billy is one of my oldest friends; it would really mean alot to me if you had them there." I couldn't say no now!

"Fine. I'll call catering as soon as I get to Boston. Tell them to get packed. We're leaving tomorrow."

Edward and I left my dad's house. I was kinda mad. Why were Billy and Jake so...you know! And why do I have to invite them. 'For daddy' I kept telling myself. I had to do it for him. I could get through that.

So Edward and I hopped into the rental car and drove in silence for about 5 minutes.

"They know Bella." Edward's sweet voice broke the silence.

"They know about...us?" I asked confused on how someone could tell so quickly.

"Yes." he answered. Why did he seem so upset? So they knew? Big whoop! Daddy would never believe them.

"How could they be so sure?" I asked questioningly.

"Because...they part of the Quillette tribe." The who?

"Huh?" I asked. Big words confused me.

He sighed. "Jake's a werewolf. He could smell us. And Billy's no dumby. They know and 

it get worse." he gritted his teeth now.

"Edward, calm down. It's not like you did anything bad, right?" I expected him to say something like 'no bella! of course not!' but he didn't answer. "Edward, what did you do?"


	8. Men Say Stupid things

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I had to update Princess Isabella & Sir Edward, which I couldn't do b/c I was being punished. Sorry again!**

**Bella's POV**

"Edward!" I repeated. "What did you do to the Quillette tribe?" he was so not answering my question! Finally he cracked after I used my 'obi-wan kenobi thing' on him.

"I bit you two years ago." he said slowing the car down to a halt. 

"But, I don't understand. What does that have to do with them?" he sighed so I could tell he was about to go into a whole long explaination. But I didn't listen to all of it... this is what I did hear...

BLAH BLAH- SOMETHING ABOUT A TREATY-BLAH BLAH-HE BROKE IT BY BITING ME-BLAH BLAH-PART OF THE REASON WHY WE HAD TO LEAVE-BLAH BLAH-THEY'RE GOING TO TRY AND PUNISH US!

WHAT! How the hell could a pack of dogs kill a family of 8 vampires? They could not! "We don't need to worry though, right? I mean, what could they do?" I asked mockingly. "They're like...dogs!"

"Werewolves, Bella." he corrected. "I can't believe I was so stupid! If I hadn't had bitten you-" He sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't have.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked shocked at his words. "Do you wish that you hadn't had bitten me? Do you...wish I was human?" I was very hurt. Why would he even wonder about what would happen? Did he wish we weren't together?

"That's not what I meant. I just meant I should have had more control." he said. 

"Yeah, sure." I said disbelievingly. I just couldn't believe he was so carless with his words. But then again, men do say stupid things. And stupid things like CHANGE THEIR FIANCEES AND THEN TELL THEM THEY REGRET IT! I mean who says that? It's like saying he wished we were never together...never getting married.

The car ride to the hotel was silent and awkward. A few times I caught him looking at me like he was about to say something. I wondered why the hell he didn't! Wasn't gonna apologize at all! Or was he just gonna sit there and act like nothing was wrong? GOD! I really hate men!

* * *

We got to the hotel. YIPPEE! I did not care! I was still mad at Edward and he was not apologizing!

* * *

After two hours (gasp) he speaks!

"Bella?" he called walking towards me. I was watching QVC, not really paying attention to what they had been selling for the past 2 hours.

"What?" I asked, staring straight ahead.

"I'm sorry?" he said it like a question; like he wasn't sure whether what he was saying was right or not.

"Yeah, well you should be." I'll admit, I was being a b and I shouldn't have acted so...mean. So, I calmed down and said..." I'm sorry too. I guess I over-reacted." I didn't really think I had, but that's what you say when you apologize.

"No, no." he said pulling me onto his lap. I held back a smile. "I shouldn't have said what I did. I didn't mean it that way. I spoke without thinking and I'm sorry it offended you." I looked into his eyes; he being sincere, as always (like he never wasn't) and I couldn't not forgive him. I had to.

"It's okay. I love you." 

And thenI kissed him and he was shocked for like, 2 seconds. But after that... he kissed me back! And then we (CENSORED) and took of our pants and (CENSORED CENSORED) a bananaand spandex (CENSORED) and broke the table. Then we got some whipped cream and (CENSORED). It was the best make-up sex EVA!

Don't you love young love! (LOL)

**A/N: Sorry this is so short! But I have a 3 day weekend so I'll be updating all of my stories. Review and tell me how you liked this chappie and I'll update even more! **

**Oh, and I'm sorry about all da censored stuff! It's an inside joke, kinda.**


	9. YOU CANT FIX THIS WITH SUPERGLUE

**A/N: Now this is actually a part of the story and is in no way random. So pay attention!**

**Oh, and if you're wondering why it took me so long to update, it;s b/c you did not review!**

**Bella's POV**

The next day, we were on a plane. Again. For the un-teenthed time! And of course, as always we couldn't sleep! So, I decided to learn more about this treaty.

"Edward, are you awake?" I teased. He was just sitting in the chair with his eyes closed. Why does he even bother?

"Of course. What is it?" he asked sitting up to look at me.

"Well, I was wondering what the deal with the whole treaty thing is? I should know, right?" he nodded solmnly. He seemed really bummed about the whole thing. Truthfully, I didn't see what the big deal was.

**Edward's POV**

I would have to tell her eventually; I sighed and began the long long long story. I would just get to the point.

"Well, a long time ago-I'm not sure how many years- Carlisle made a pact with the tribe; Being that we're..vampires, the tribe was worried we'd..quot; I tried to find the words.

"Hurt their people?" Bella offered.

"Yes. They were afraid we'd hurt their people. But Carlisle assured them that we didn't hunt humans, and so the Quillette tribe made a treaty with us that we would not go over the boundary line or bite and or kill anyone." I took a deep breath., waiting for Bella's responce.

"And it's still active, huh?" she said.

"Yes. And it probably will be for all eternity..quot;

**Bella's POV**

Now I understood why he was so tense. He had broken a sacred treaty! Crap! Now the whole wedding would be so awkward!

"Well, what will they do now that it's been..broken?" I asked warily. I hoped nothing bad.

"I'm not quite sure. Carlisle may be able to talk to them..or we'll go to war..or if they're really pissed they might bring the-" he stopped, like he just had some huge epiphany.

"They might bring thw what?" I asked.

"It's not what. It's who." Oh! This sounded really serious!And now I was scared.

"Who?" I asked in a shaky voice. It sounded really scary; Like in those old horror films and it's dark (like it was on the plane) and the dude (Edward) tells the hot girl (moi!) about something really scary. AND THEN THE HOT GIRL DIES!!

"The Volturri." he said darkly. What was with the wierd names.

"Huh?" I asked not even bothering to try and pronounce that.

"The Volturri. They like..the rulers of the vampire world. They deal with vampires who've done something 'illegal'. Like..exposing the vampire world to a mortal or..killing humans when you're not supposed to or-"

"Breaking treaties." I finished for him. "Do you think Billy and Jake would..quot;

"No. They wouldn't, most likely. They hate dealing with vampires, so..it shouldn't bea problem." I hoped he was right. If anything bad happened..I'd been so bummed.

* * *

We got off the plane and went back to my place. Alice came over and we went over wedding details. And then the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella!" It was mummy.

"Mummy! How was your trip?" I asked suddenly excited. 

"Oh, it was fine. But how are you?" she asked. I felt like she was leading into something. And I knew exactly what it was.

"Mummy, would you like to go shopping with me and Alice?" I looked at Alice and she nodded happily.

"Well, if you're not too busy. Maybe Edward and Phil can do something?" she asked. UGH Phil.

"Actually mummy, Edward's busy." I said trying to hide my distaste.

"Okay then, some other time. Where do you live? I'll pick you up." she offered.

"No, no. Where are you staying? Me and Alice will get you. You have to see my car!

"Alright." she gave me the address and I went to go get an outfit.

"Going somewhere?" Edward asked in my doorway.

"Yeah, me, Alice and mummy are going shopping. Wanna come with?"

"No. I'll go do something with Jasper and Emmett." he shrugged.

"Kay, have fun. I'll see you tonight." he smiled and left. I pulled the rest of my outfit together and was ready to leave.

"I'm ready!" Alice called. We hopped into the car and drove.

We got to the hotel relatively fast and walked into the lobby. And in the lobby was the one person in the world I wanted to see; the one peron who could probably ruin my wedding if he wanted to.

**JACOB BLACK!**

"Bella?" he called. I cursed to myself as I turned towards him.

"Jake." I stated in an unwelcoming way. "How have you been?"

"Fine. Could I talk to you for a minute?" he said pulling me away from the lobby. Eww! He smelled like dog! And he was touching me!

"Actually, I have to meet my mom. We're going shopping." I pulled away from him.

"It will only take a sec." he sounded serious. I sighed in defeat.

"What is it Jake?" I asked.

"Well, I assume you know what your boyfriend did? It's gonna be a problem." I scoffed.

"If you mean the broken treaty then yes. And he's my fiancee." I corrected.

"Okay, sure. But-" I stopped him.

"No offense, but it's really none of your business. And as for the treaty, Edward and Carlisle can talk to you about that later. But I have nothing to do with it." I turned on my heel and left.

Great! I was just starting to calm down about the whole pact-thing and now I had to worry about that while I was shopping! How could I shop now when I was worrying about some hundred old broken treaty?

(Okay, I would probably find a way).

**A/N: As you can see, my chapters are longer. I have made a vow to make all chapters at least 1,000 word. Hope ya liked the chapter and I hope you review. B/C I won't update until I get 10 reviews.**


	10. Not so Easy

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update; I had computer trouble and a lotta hw.**

**Bella's POV**

The 3 hours and 45 minutes at the mall were not fun. I KNOW RIGHT! But I just couldn't enjoy it. Jake was being such an ass! What did he want me to do? Not marry Edward at all and just...die! Okay, maybe he did! But come on! This could be easily worked out, right? Or we could go to war...

I was so worried that I forgot all about the rehersal dinner tomorrow! That was going to awkward!!

I was in the church; Rehersing my wedding with 2 people who did not approve of the marriage or our species at all! JAKE AND BILLY! Through their minds Edward learned that they don't think we should even be able to get married and that vampires were 'bloodsuckers' and 'leeches'. OUCH! That one hurt! Why would someone be so mean? Do vampires not bleed? Wait, no we don't. But we have feelings all the same! Damn it!

But surprisingly, Billy and Jake sat quietly and were not...disruptive like I thought Jake would be. But then...of course, nothing last long. Jake and Billy headed towards Carlisle asking to speak to him alone. I cursed quietly under my breath. Edward told me not to worry and that we should just get to the dinner and worry about it later. Like that could happen.

**Carlisle's POV**

I followed Billy and his son to a confessional. I knew what we were going to talk about; the treaty of course. And I would have to convince them that it was a mistake and that we should not go to war; That would be bad.

"Now, we seem to have a problem; With your son." Billy spoke first.

"I know. And I just need to tell you that Edward had a moment of weakness, that's all. I do realize that we broke the treaty, but there's no need for a war." I explained as calmly as I could.

"That is not mine to decide. I'm not the leader." Billy said.

"I am." Jake answered. Okay...this was going to be harder. I had to deal with a 15 year old boy who probably thought violence was fun or something.

"Oh. Well then, how would you like to handle this?" I asked him.

"I want you leave and never come back; From now on, stay away from Washington." That sounded a bit immature...but okay!

"Fine then. We'll stay away from Washington." That wasn't exactly a huge sacrafice, but it must have been fine, because they both nodded. That was pretty easy.

"And..." Jake added suddenly. "Bella and Edward cannot be married." I stopped.

"What? Why? That doesn't have anything to do with you; And I certainly can't make that decision for them." I defended. I felt my instincts kick in a little; I held back growls from my anger, somthing I rarely had a need to do.

"Charlie is like family to us; we can't allow him to unknowingly bring 8 vampires into his family. His own daughter one of them!" Jake spoke with power and confidence; something I found teenagers rarely had; Edward wasn't even a teen anymore and he still has confidence problems!

"I can't speak for them." I shook my head. I would have to think of a plan with the family; Mostly Bella and Edward. "May I talk about it with my family first? This concerns them too." I asked.

They nodded. "You may; But by tomorrow, we must know..." Jake and his father left and I followed behind and towards my car.

Why did things never seem to go as planned for Edward and Bella?

**A/N: I am literaly writing the next chapter now! It will be soooooo good and then after that is the wedding. But I won't update until I get 10 reviews 4 this chapter so you know what 2 do!**


	11. Blackmail

**A/N: See? It wasn't that long of a wait!**

**Bella's POV**

The dinner afterwards went well. But Carlisle looked like he was trying not to think about something and Jake looked like he was planning something. I asked Edward about it, but he said they were blocking him from their minds; it sounded like a bad sign, but I didn't worry about it much. Until that night...

Edward had left to go get something; I didn't know what. And I heard the door bell ring. I thought it was Edward, not knowing why he bothered to to ring the bell when he had a key. I opened the door and gasped when I saw Jake.

"What are you doing her?" I asked. He ignored me and stepped inside without an invitaion. "Come in. Make yourself comfy" I murmmered sarcastically as he sat on my sofa. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. It's about the treaty." I sighed.

"For the last time! It has nothing to do with me! I wasn't there and unless there's a war I need to fight in-"

"But there might be." I stopped. "But there doesn't have to be. You just have to agree to never go back to Washington." I nodded. I wouldn't be able to visit Charlie, but he could always come visit us..."and, you can't marry Edward." my undead heart dropped.

"Why? What does that have to do with the treaty?" I hissed.

"Nothing; I just can't allow Charlie to bring 8 vampires into the family. I couldn't do that to a family friend." he shook his head. "You bloodsuckers-everytime you're near him you put his life in danger."

"BLOODSUCKER?" I yelled shocked at how hurtful that sounded. "We never go near any humans if we're thirsty. We are very careful." I defended.

"That's what Edward said too. And now...look at you!" he said in a disgusted tone. I growled.

"I won't destroy my happiness because of you! We will marry!" I stomped towards the door and opened it. "And you will leave." he didn't move; he sat smugly in front of me.

"But... do you really want all of your loved ones fighting a war? Werewolves one of the few creatures who can actually destroy your kind. Would you risk their safety just to say 'i do'?" he asked. He had a point. I didn't want Edward fighting in a war because he bit me. If any of them got hurt...I would feel terrible. If I could cry, I would do it right then. I just thought of them all in a fire. I would rather Edward be alive and without me then leave me a widow and die for me.

I sighed in defeat. "I'll call off the wedding." I fought back the urge to cry tearlessly.

"No. Leave him at the alter." I gaped at his words.

"I can't do that to him." I shook my head. Just thinking of how he would feel made me cringe. Just after the engagment he told me how he had never really believed anyone would marry him; I couldn't reinforce that. "I won't be able to face him after that; Or any of them."

"Then don't; leave them alone and keep Charlie away from them." I stared at the floor, my eyes wide. What would I do?

"And if I refuse?" I asked staring coldly at him.

"Then it's war; And a war ny where you dad lives at that. You don't want to endanger him, do you? I may have to explain about your...change. How your a vampire and how you're about to go into a family of vampires..." he was speaking but I didn't comprehend the words or their meaning. All I knew was that I couldn't put my family in danger; Daddy was a human and who knows what a war between werewolves and vampires would do? He could be in danger; And Edward fighting in a war with the only creatures able to kill us? I couldn't risk it.

Then I realized, in order to save the ones I loved, I was going to have to break their hearts.

I would have to get daddy to leave me alone and break his heart to hide him from my darkest secret: The world of vampires. From what Edward told me in our free time, humans weren't allowed to know about us; And it was The Volturri's job to keep it that way.

And Edward...I was going to leave him at the alter, and the rest of his family I was going to in a way, disown all of them. Jake smirked as I said...

"None of them will be harmed. I'll do as you ask." Jake was blackmailing me. I couldn't let daddy know about the vampires and I couldn't let Edward fight in a war.

I had to think about the ones I loved and there safety; I had to think about more then my designer gowns and how someone's shoes didn't match or who was dating who.

_This was the real world._

**A/N: New chapter up soon. Review! And then... you will get... **

**EDWARD'S BACHELOR PARTY AS THE NEXT CHAPTER!! IT IS FUNNY!**


	12. I Do's and Don'ts

**A/N: This is it; The Wedding; Don't cry and don't hate me; this story will have a happy ending.**

**Bella's POV**

I sighed, still no believing what I was about to do; Or not do, depending on which way you looked at it. I'd been hiding from Jasper for days so that he couldn't feel my distress and now, I sat in a beautifully decorated church, with everything I had ever dreamed of: The doves were set to fly out at the i-do's and all of family and friends were there, waiting to see me marry the man of my dreams. But this was all for nothing. I was in the back of the church, crying with out tears and panicking, dreading this day more than any bride should. And then it began; the music.

I silenced myself as everyone gather in a line. Alice and Rosalie were turning around, smiling at me and I could already see Jasper and Emmett, smiling and waiting for their brother to marry someone he loved and to see him happy. I walked down the aisle slowly, glad that the vail was covering my face so no one could see my sadness.

My father and I reached the alter faster than I expected, and he gave me away. None of this seemed to be happening fast enough; Instead of wanting this moment to last forever, I just wanted to get this over with! I wanted to say no and just...leave!

The priest began saying the vows. Edward and I faced each other; I wished I hadn't seen his face: It was full of hope and dreams and love; Hope and dreams I would be breaking and love I would be burning. I was gonna seem like a (excuse the language) bitch!

I repeated the vows as I was told and finally, it was time for the i-do's.

"Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen," the priest began. Was that his real name? Wow. I did not know that. "do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health," the priest went on and I did not pay any attention. Instead I stood in front of Edward, trying to hide my shame, glad that he couldn't read my mind.

"I do." Edward said. I closed my eyes and winced; My heart felt like it was breaking as he placed the ring on my finger. And to make things worse, he had ingraved it: It said _for always and forever yours; an eternity together. _I didn't even think it was possible to fit all those words on a ring. I stared at it for a while, until the priest began again...

It was the same vows; I listened with my eyes closed, thinking about what I was doing and why I was doing it; to save the ones I loved. To protect them from war...

"...til death do you part?" The priest finished.

My non-beating heart began to race; My mind started to spin and the words got caught in my throat as I said "No." The church was filled with gasps and one grin from Jake. I looked up at Edward and regretted it; His topaz eyes were filled with pain and heartbreak; I had casued him that pain. "I can't." I said. And for a moment, I swore I felt a tear role down my cheek. But that was impossible. "I'm sorry." I said. My voice cracked; I may not have tears, but that doesn't mean I can't cry. I left the alter and ran into a confessional, locking the door. And I cried.

I cried for what could have been but could never be and I cried for the pain I was causing my would be husband. They were dry sobs as usual; It was strange, but without the tears, the crying seemed a little empty; Much like my life was soon to become...

**Edward's POV**

I was shocked; My Bella...the only happiness in my...had left me; My heart felt like it had split in two and I felt something I never had before; The urge to cry. The room seemed to cave in and I felt so hurt. I was in so much pain; I just walked away to a small room cut of from the rest of the church. I sat in a chair and just collapsed. I could hear people's minds; All of them feeling sorry for me and some were just thinking that they didn't expect it to last...

I couldn't take it anymore; I felt overwhelmed. This was all too much and I has all this feeling built up inside... I cried. I cried dry, tearless sobs and let all of the feelings I had kept in for so long come out; it felt good and for a minute I thought I heard someone else crying with me; But I ignored it...

**Bella's POV**

I stopped eventually; I couldn't cry forever. And when I stopped, I heard voices. I turned toward the other confessional and peered through the little window. I gasped and held back the urge to cry once again.

Edward was sitting on chair, crying-no, sobbing. I had never seen him cry like this; I had never seen him cry period. I felt even worse as I realized I was what caused this. I wanted to tel I still loved him and I still wanted to marry, but I couldn't. Instead, I left the confessional and ran;

I ran away from my old life; The one I tried so hard to hold on to; The one I couldn't save.

I left; Leaving a mess of broken hearts behind.

**A/N: ;( OMG! Its so sad! But don't worry, it has a happy ending... sometime.**


	13. SNAPS! I HAVE A PLAN!

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been able to update in a while. I had a school trip.**

**Alice's POV**

I couldn't believe Bella had done that; I didn't really believe that she would. Bella may have been shallow, but she would never dream of hurting Edward like that...Would she?

No! I couldn't believe she would do that. There had to be a reason. I was going to find Bella. And not just for Edward; I was going to find her because she was important to all of us!

**Bella's POV**

I didn't really know where I was; I hadn't been paying attention. Just running in no particular direction, trying to leave my past behind. People stared at me strangly, and it's not like I didn't know why. Honestly, I was running too quickly in a wedding dress for god's sake! Wouldn't you find that a little strange?

But I paid them no mind. I just had to leave and never come back; Forget about my family and friends...forget about everything and everyone I knew and loved.

I didn't know where to go; I couldn't go to my house obviously, because they'd look for me there. I couldn't go near my parents for obvious reasons...Where was I to go?

I needed help! I couldn't live my whole eternal life like this! All alone with no friends, family or anyone to hang with...or love. But how could I get out of this hellish contract? How could I see Edward and my family without the risk of starting a war? If only there were some vampires who could help me with my problems and werewolf affairs...

Oh! But there is! The Volturri can help me! But...aren't they supposed to be...mean? Well then, I'll just use my bubbly personality and charm to win them over. I didn't have any other choice. I would take my chances with a royal vampire family then. It would (hopefully) be worth it in the end.

**Alice's POV**

I was in my porshe, looking for Bella; I had checked her house and had no luck; I called her cell, but she wouldn't answer. I don't know why I even expected her to though; I wouldn't either. I would want my space; I would want santuary. Some place I would find comforting and some place I've been a million times. Where would Bella go?

THE MALL! Of course! It was so obvious. Bella was probably shopping as I drove towards the mall, still in my bridesmaids dress. Then... I was pulled out of reality

_I see Bella. She's in her wedding gown still...going on a plane. In the only airport for miles. But where is she going?_

_Well, the gate says Italy...Why would she be going to italy? Unless..._

_No! Not the Volturri! _

I was pulled back out. I was gasping; trying to figure this out but...

_I was back in a vision; this was different though; Bella's talking to Jane and Aro...what's she saying? She's showing them her power..._

And back to the real world. OH CRAP! Bella was joining the Volturri? Why? I had to stop her!

I had to get to the airport now! Bella had no idea what she was getting herself into...

**A/N: Okay; I know this isn't the longest chapter, but I am suffering writer's block and I am tired from this school trip and ccd retreat. The next chapter will up soon and hopefully longer! But I need 15 reviews first! (ChloewithLove, you can't write all 15!) and to anyone reading "Princess Isabella and Sir Edward", new chapter up soon! Maybe...**


	14. A MUST READ!

**A/N: If you are also a reader of SNAPS! WE'RE ENGAGED! and your wondering why it hasn't been updated, it is b/c none of you reviewed! So, seeing as I only got...like 5 reviews, I need you all to re-read the chapter b4 this one and REVIEW IT!!**


	15. The Ghost of You

**A/N: Okay! I gotta lot of reviews! Maybe I should threaten you more often...**

**But I don't want to! So the only other option is REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: This title is based on a song by My Chemical Romance (which all of you need to downlaod and put on you ipod or mp3 player right now.) oh, and I don't own Twilight.**

**Bella's POV**

I was nervous, but at the same time I was hopeful that Volturri could help. I really did feel like I had no other choice. And as stupid as it sounds I didn't believe that they could be all that evil, right?

I ran to the airport, looking for the Italy gate and picking up my dress as I ran. The dress was adorable but not the most comfortable to run in! And I had on high heels! So, I kept stumbling over the train and I was kinda in a hurry so...you see my problem. But eventually, I got there.

But then I remembered something...I DON'T HAVE A TICKET!

**Alice's POV**

I rushed all the way from the mall to the freakin' airport in record time! I sat close to the gate, just watching (I felt like a stalker) as people walked through the gate giving tickets to the flight attendant. I watched EVERY SINGLE PERSON do the EXACT SAME THING for 10 minutes and I still didn't see Bella.

WHERE WAS SHE!?

**Bella's POV**

I stopped in front of the gate like an idiot.

"Can I have your ticket, please." the attendant asked holding out her hand. She looked at me skeptically as she eyed my wedding gown. How was I going to get on that plane? Oh yeah! I can control people!

" Yeah. Sure..." I looked in her eyes and focused the way I did when I controlled people. And vampires. She got that dazed expression on her face as she moved aside letting me through. Once I passed through and was out of sight, I let her mind go.

Wow. That was easy!

**Alice's POV**

I was still waiting for Bella or at least some sign of Bella, when I had a vision. Now of all times! But the next thing I knew...

_Bella looks like she's pleading with them...why? I have no clue..._

_Now, I'm there! Why am I there!? Why is Jane glaring menacingly at Bella? Why is Aro flirting with Bella!? THE IS VISION IS TOO CREEPY!_

And back to the airport! Shit! Okay, so she might not join them...but why is pleading with them? What does she need from them that we can't help her with?

While I was in my spiral of confusion and rage... I realized I HAD MISSED BELLA! CRAPTASTIC! The only thing I saw was a white train leaving the gate.

"Bella!" I called but I knew she couldn't hear me. I sighed exasperatedly as I got up and went to the ticket desk.

"Can I help you?" a man asked as I neared the counter.

"Yes. I need one to Italy. It's kind of urgent. Is it possible to get on that one?" I asked pointing towards the window.

"I'm afraid not. It's about to leave in a minute or two." he said apologetically. I groaned in disbelief.

"Then what's the next one? I need to get there as soon as possible." I stressed.

"Tomorrow." he stated simply. That wasn't fast enough, but it was my only option.

"Fine. First class please." I said handing him my credit card. He swiped it, I signed.

Apparently, I was going to Italy!

**Edward's POV**

I sat in my bedroom now, just sitting and listening to music. After the wedding and all the drama, I didn't feel like doing much else. I looked at the clock and sighed. 'I should be on my honeymoon' I thought childishly to myself. I felt more unwanted, unloved and alone than I ever had before. Before Bella...before the light.

The only thing on my mind was her; I thought about how she left me nd I thought about whether or not she stilled loved me. Whether or not I would ever see her again. But most importantly, why she left me.

Wasn't our relationship okay? Didn't she know how much I loved her? Did I tell her enough? Did I _not_ tell her enough? Was it the sex? Okay, no...it wasn't that. I'm sure.

But still, was there something she was not telling me? Was it something I did, said, didn't say or forgot? And if we were having problems, she would have told me, right?

After a while, I realized how immature I was acting; I shouldn't be here, moping. I should be looking for her and trying to mend our broken relationship. And I had this wonderful epiphany while listening to "The Ghost of You" by My Chemical Romance. Until I remembered that our first date was a concert of My Chemical Romance and got sad at her memory but then I bounced back up!

I was going to find Bella. I was going figure out what had happened. And if it turned out that our relationship really was over, at least I made an effort to fix it.

But deep down, I didn't believe Bella didn't love me; I trusted that she had a good reason.

Because trust is a key part in any relationship. And ours was an eternal one.

**A/N: I made the chapters longer as you can see! No applause pleez! I'm just awesome like that. Give yourselves a hand b/c you made this update happen! And if you keep da reviews comin' the updates will come much faster! (HINT-HINT;WINK-WINK)**


	16. Carlisle's Angels

**A/N: Wow! Didn't get a lotta reviews but I love this story too much!**

**Bella's POV**

'Back on a plane again' I thought to myself. But this time with a new twist; Now I'm in a wedding dress and still getting weird looks from people. And from men...mostly men. It was pissing me off.

But I just thought about how it would all be worth it when the Volturri kicked the werewolves sorry asses and Edward and I could finally have our wedding and happily ever after...hopefully.

**Meanwhile: Alice's POV**

I cannot believe I had missed Bella! I feel like the biggest idiot on the planet right now! Thank you stupid physic abilities!

And speak of the devil...

_Here I am again in freakin' fantasy vision world! Now...I'm there with Bella and Rosalie and the volturri and- wait a minute..._

_WHY AM I THERE WITH __**ROSALIE**__ SPEAKING TO THE VOLTURRI AND WHY DO I LOOK LIKE I AM IN...PAIN!? Oh great! Fan-freaking-tabulous! Jane is torturing me! _

These visions were really pissing me off! I was hoping that I could've caught Bella and talked some sense into her before we got close to Volterra. Apparently that wasn't gonna happen. And why was Rosalie there?

I sighed as my phone began to ring; It was Carlisle.

"Hi daddy." I said through gritted teeth. "I was having a moment of extreme thought. What is it?"

"Well, I just wanted to know what you're doing?" He asked.

"Looking for Bella. She's...doing bad things." I answered. If I told him that she was going to the Volturri he would tell Edward and all hell would break loose; No one wanted that!

"I figured; Edward's looking too. He's coming to join your search. Along with Rosalie. They want to help" Oh. That's why Rosalie;s there. "So where are you?"

"At the air port." I was hoping he wouldn't ask where we were going.

"Okay; They're on their way." Wow. He actaully didn't ask where we were going...unless he had a good guess. Or he knew...

But I didn't care; So, while I was waiting for Edward and Rosalie I went to the airport's little gift shop; I needed a few things if I was going to be going to Italy for god knows how long. And I couldn't let Bell run around in her wedding gown the whole time. The very expensive. One of a kind. Designer. Wedding gown that looked all to perfect on her. The one we spent days picking out...and the SHOES! Oh, do not get me started...

So I bought myself some t-shirts...pants...skirts...and Bella got the same; I knew her size by heart. It was so easy to shop for her! And by the time I had finished, it was about half an hour until my flight. And Edward and Rosalie were waiting right outside the store.

"Are we ready for our mission? We have to find Bella before it's too late;" Edward spoke very seriously; A little too seriously. Like...mission impossible serious.

"I miss Bella; The Cullens aren't the same without her." Rosalie said quietly.

I had to laugh. "We need sunglasses!" I said grabbing 3 pairs of a nearby rack.

"Why?" Edward and Rosalie complained in unison.

"Okay..." I explained handing them each a pair. "One: If the Volturri see us, they're gonna bring us in. Two: It could be sunny. And three: Right now, I feel like we're spies. Like...Carlisle's angels or something." I said saying the first thing that popped into my mind;

Edward smiled; "I guess we are on a mission." He shrugged and we went towards the gate about to board the plane.

We would complete this 'mission'. Because the Cullens were a strong family; And when you messed with one of us, you had to deal with every single one; We all needed Bella in one way or another; This mission had started out as me just trying to fix a broken relationship, but now this was more important.

Whether Bella knew what she was doing or not, something must have happened for Bella to go to such extremes as going to the Volturri; And I knew Edward just needed to know why she left. Whether it was because she loved him or not; He needed to know...for reassurence. But he was still unaware of what this was really about.

I had planned to tell Edward gently, but of course Mr. Mind-Reader had heard everyone of the thoughts I had just ran through my mind.

"ALICE! WHAT AREN'T YOU TELLING ME?"

**Edward's POV**

I became infuriated as I heard the word 'Volurri' run through Alice's thoughts. Why the hell was Bella going to the Volturri? To join them? What was Alice thinking not telling me?

"Edward, calm down. I'll explain..."

Alice explained while we went on the plane how she had seen Bella begging with the Volturri for something...we just didn't know what.

After some thinking, Alice had concluded that Bella must have left me for a reason and was trying to mend it through the Volturri; But Bella didn't know what she had gotten herself into. She had know idea how cruel the Volturri really could be...

It was settled then; I didn't care if Bella had left me for a good reason or just because she didn't care; It didn't matter anymore. I couldn't let Bella throw her life away or even risk it with the Volturri. They were dangerous and there were so many other options, whether I was one or not...

Rosalie, Alice and I had officially become..."Carlisle's Angels". And our first mission was too important to fail.

**A/N: I just thought Carlisle's Angels was something funny I'd throw in there; The category for this story is humor, so...**

**Anywho! Review b/c I need at least 10 to post the next chapter!**


	17. I am a Vampire with a HUGE problem!

**A/N: I would like to thank Adidasgrl328 for giving me such...exciting and energetic-hyper reviews! So all of you read her story after this chapter because it's awesome!**

**But, read and review this first! :p**

**Bella's POV**

It took...I don't know how many hours, but finally I was in Italy. I took deep breaths as I stepped off the plane and into Italy; If I wasn't here on serious and important terms, this would have been the ultimate vacation spot. But I had to find Volterra.

"Excuse me? I asked the flight attendant. "Do you know the way to Volterra?" I asked trying to hide my urgency.

"Oh, just..." she pause, thinking. "it's not far; Just by that clock way back there." I nodded and thanked her as I took off running at human speed. When I got there, I realized that I didn't exactly know where the Volturri were. I laughed without humor at my stupidity.

"Way to go Bella!" I spoke mainly to myself. Wasn't there like some... secret vampire code? Like, instead of saying 'Are you a vampire? And if so, where can you find the Volturri?' you could be like 'I looking for someone; They're my blood sisters.' Sure people would think we were some cult, but it beats risking exposure and being killed by the- Wait a sec!

Edward said the way to get the Volturri's attention, is expose yourself! Okay then; How does one do this?

After alot of thought, I had a plan! It's something I've always wanted to do! Jump off a building! But, when I got up fit as a fiddle and ran really-really fast, people would start to see I'm not human!

**Edward's POV**

We were half way to Italy. Alice was waiting for another vision, but she didn't have any luck for hours until...

"Oh crap!" she gasped. "Edward! Bella's going to...expose herself!" she whispered hysterically; I misunderstood.

"WHAT! How is that going to get the Volturri's attention! How is that gonna- Oh crap! Is she sleeping Aro?" Alice just stared at me like I was stupid. I have to admit though, I was pretty hysterically angry.

"NO! She is exposing herself as a VAMPIRE" she hissed angrilly.

"Oh. Well, that's a different matter. How are we gonna stop her? How is she going to do it?" I asked trying to shrug off my stupidity.

"She's jumping off a building and using her vampire-speed. It's pretty stupid, but it will work." Alice said rolling her eyes.

"We have to get to Italy fast; We have to stop Bella." I said suddenly more worried than before.

"All we can do is wait..." Alice shook her head, trying to see anything else that might happen in the future.

**Bella's POV**

So, with my plan ready for action I went to the top of the tallest building I could find. I was so ready to jump as I flexed my legs and did that thing Sharpay does before a preformance on High School Musical. I flung myself over the edge...

But I wasn't going down. Someone was holding onto me; But it couldn't be a human because it was too strong. I smiled to myself. It had to be them!

"Hey! I am so glad to see you. I have this problem at home with-" I began

"Follow us." A short girl who looked like a child in the face beckoned me as I was let go by two hot guys; All 3 were wearing dark cloaks that went covered them completely. I followed happily as I was led down a ark tunnel, what looked like an office and finally a big chamber-like room.

"Aro." the girl said; I guess it was meant to be a greeting, but it sounded to blank for me.

"Jane." an older but I guess still relatively young guy turned around and smiled; So far, he seemed the nicest and he was my favorite. "Felix, Demetri." he nodded to the two hot guys ho stepped back by the door. I stood there, tapping my foot anxiously as Aro and Jane looked me up and down. Finally, I got bored.

"Excuse me." I said walking up to them both. "I'm Bella soon-to-be Cullen. Um, I have a problem I was hoping you could help me with." I said politely extending my hand to them. They didn't accept it, though.

Jane just glared at me, while Aro thought about...whatever. Finally, he spoke. "A Cullen, you say?" he said. "I'm...good friends with them; Didn't mention you though." he said thoughtfully. "Miss...?"

"Mrs. Edward Cullen." I said showing him my ring. "Or at least I'm supposed to be. I was hoping you could help me with a problem with werewolves at home."

"Sure; What seems to be the problem?" he asked. Jane rolled her eyes and walked away with an attitude she did not hide well at all.

"Okay; So, I'll start from the beginning..." I sighed. "I was human and hot when I moved to Forks and I was flirting with Edward. But he like, totally lost control and changed me by mistake! So then, I had to move to Boston with the Cullens and this evil vampire James was hitting on me and then plotted my demise. He poisened me and tried to kill me. It was _so _dramatic; Anyhoo, Edward, Alice and I killed him.

"Then 2 yrs later, aka: now, Edward proposed! And we planned rhw whole wedding and our honeymoon. I went back to Forks to go my daddy: inventor of pop tarts that I was getting married; But his annoying friend Billy knew we were vampires because his son Jacob is a werewolf! And I was forced to invite them to my wedding!" I said disgusted.

"Then, like the day before my wedding, Jacob totally threatened my with a war! He said that if I didn't leave Edward at the alter and break off the wedding, he was going to start a war because of this treaty thing that Edward apparently broke because he bit me and I couldn't let the people I loved fight in a war all because of me!" I took a deep breath.

"So, I since I am also forbidden from seeing any of my family again, I thought to myself 'who can help me?' and then I realized 'oh! the volturri! the vampires who help vampires with problems!' and let me tell ya, I am a vampire. And I have a big problem." I finished my long story. Jane was looking at me like I was crazy and Felix and Demetri were checking me out.

"Dibs." I could have sworn Felix called to Demetri who only glared at him. OH god; Another year, another vampire who falls madly in love with me.

"I believe we can help you..." Aro said as he turned around. He motioned for me to follow along with Jane. I sighed in relief; Finally! Things between me and Edward would work out!

**A/N: This chapter is one of the longest I think...so review and you'll find out 2 things: how the volturri are gonna help Bella and you might even get the whole conversation between Felix and** **Demetri! But only if I get 15 reviews! I AM giving you a little bonus featurette!**


	18. Boys will be Boys

**A/N: This isn't the next chapter, really. just that convo I promised ya.**

**(NO POV JUST DIALOGUE)**

**Felix: **Wow. Bella's hot. I would so tap that. (nods and stares at Bella's ass)

**Demetri: **She does have a rather nice ass. But, I mean, she's getting married. Didn't you hear her story about the werewolves? Carlisle's son, Edward is her betrothed. And stop talking like that!

**Felix: **Sorry; Living in this century is rubbing off on me. But still, maybe we can't "help her". Or maybe Aro will offer her a place in the Volturri and then-

**Demetri: **Have you MET Edward? The guy will find her sooner rather than later. And you remember his temper...he'll want to kill you. Didn't here what they did to that guy James when he hit on her?! He's dead!

**Felix: **So? Do you think I can't take him? Besides, I am better looking, right?

**Demetri: **I do not feel comfortable answering this question... (shakes is head and turns away)

**Felix: **Okay, but...if Edward doesn't come for her...DIBS!

**Demetri: **Well...screw you!

**A/N: I am also writing a one shot coming sometime soon. It will be good so check my profile in the next few days!**


	19. You've got Some Explaining to Do!

**A/N: I didn't get a lot of reviews! So if I don't get 15 reviews after this chapter...I won't update for a long long long time! **

**Bella's POV**

So I followed Aro into a different room, away from Felix and Demetri and their vampire-man hormones. Jane, who had followed, went into the far corner and just stood there, eyeing me suspiciously. Aro ignored her.

"Bella, I think we may be able to help you..." Aro said as came closer towards me; I never realized it before, but he was OLD. Like, really really old; And his close proximity was making me uncomfortable...

"Well, that's good..." I said backing away from him as I laughed awkwardly. "Edward: my fiancè, and I appreciate it." I said stressing the EDWARD part as much as possible.

"Yes, I'm sure...But I was wondering if you could do a little favor for me? Nothing big, I promise." I just stared at him. Why in the hell would he do this in front of Jane? Wait a minute...why would he do this at ALL?!

"What exactly do you I need to do?" I said. My hand was ready for smackin' and my brain was ready for some...controlling/ envading other people's wills. It was on!

"I would love...to see your-" I stopped him right there.

"NO! No, no no! NO! No, I'm sorry but I will not- I will not bring myself as low as to-" I was very shocked! But then again...he did have perv written all over him!

"Show me your power?" he asked. He seemed amused by my little freak out session; And I felt like the biggest idiot on the planet!

"Oh. I am so sorry, I- You see, I misunderstood and I thought you wanted me to-never mind! I'll just show you my power..." I looked directly at Jane and into her eyes, but her will was strong. I even had to motion with my hand, which is something I never did. She was shocked as she began walking around the room without her knowledge. I smiled smuggly; I won! Aro looked surprised and ecstatic.

"Whoa! That was...that was amazing Bella! We could...really use that to our advantage. Have ever considered joining up?" his eyes lit up in a way I didn't like at all; I thought I had made my motives clear: Get help to destroy the werewolves! Why couldn't he just stick to my simple pre-made plan?

**Alice's POV**

Edward, Rosalie and I we finally in Volterra! That much closer to finding Bella; I mean, she was in this city, right now! And we knew exactly where she was! And who she was with and...crap! Vision time...

_Bella (duh) and Aro. Wait...why is Aro so close to her? And what's with that creepy smile? Oh no! Edward may have been right!_

"Edward!" I screamed as loud as I could. "CARLISLE'S ANGELS ASSEMBLE!" That turned a few heads and immediatley got Edward's attention.

"What? What happened to her?!" he said; I actually think Edward was...scared. And it took a lot to make him scared. Aww! Little Eddy-kins really cared about Bella! I knew nothing could ever keep them apart for long!

"Um...now, I may just have gotten the wierdest part of the vision, here. But..." I whispered to him the whole thing and he responded with...

"AHHHHH! OH CRAP! WHAT THE HELL IS ARO THINKING? I KNEW HE WAS A PERV!" and he started running...really fast...and far. Okay, so he was freaking out. It's expected.

"Come one, Rose. Let's go..."

**Bella's POV**

"Uh, no. Actually, I was just hoping that you could help...me?" I trailed off because I saw my EDWARD! "You know, I don't think I'll need your assistance, after all...

I ran right to him, kissing him right on the spot. "EDWARD!" I gasped when he pulled himself away. Why would he do that?

"Bella?" he said shocked. "Why did-you just- Oh Bella, I'm sorry." he said a jumble of words and he sounded like he didn't know what to say.

"Edward, why are you so-" but then I remembered; I had left him. I had ripped his heart in two and now I had confused him by kissing him passionatly when he had probably thought I like, hated him or something.

"Bella, you have a lot of explaining to do." he said seriously. I felt so terrible! If only he knew! But what was stopping me from telling him now? Nothing at all! I could tell him right now!

"I know." I said.

"Do you love me?" Edward had a lost puppy dog look on his face that melted my heart. I knew I had really hurt him. But now, I was going to make it all better.

"Yes." I said.

"But then, why did you leave me?" he asked still in a hurting expression.

"Because..." I stopped; When we came back, what would Jacob say? What would he tell Charlie? What about the war? I couldn't...jeopardize their lives like that.

But I couldn't just tell him nothing; I had to let him know how much I cared...

"Bella?" he asked again; I decided that our love was worth the chance. The feelings we had for one another could overcome stupid werewolves by a long shot!

"Because Jake threatened you guys; All the Cullens. He was going to tell Charlie about...our species...if I didn't. I'm so sorry." I looked at his face, watching his reaction. He looked angry. "I understand if you never want to see me again..." I whispered and then turned away, but he grabbed me.

"No, no. I'm not angry at you. It's Jacob; I came back for you because I didn't really believe that you would do that to me." I sighed; I loved him so much...and even though I knew that we still had the wolves to worry about, I knew we would be together forever; No one could ever ever change that.

**Edward's POV**

"Oh, Bella..." I asked when I finally remembered why I had run here so fast; "What did Aro do to you?" I felt my eyes narrow as they gave a cold stare; I looked around the room and found him immediatley.

"What?" she asked tilting her head. "OH!" she said in realization. "Alice had a vision of Aro; In compromising positions...with me?" she asked laughing. I glared at him more. How could she think this was funny? If he had...violated her in anyway, she shouldn't be laughing. "Edward, I just had to show him my power, I swear; You know I wouldn't have tolerated any funny business at all." she smiled, making me realize how much I had missed her smile.

"Hey Bella," I had an idea; More of a desire, really. And this desire needed to be satisfied right now.

"Hotel room?" she asked; I loved how she could tell what I was thinking. She smiled alluringly

"Come on," and we left the Voluturri, right there and then.

"Okay, glad to see things worked out!" Alice called sarcastically as we left her. But in her mind, she was so happy...

_YEAH! GO CARLISLE'S ANGELS! MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!_

Now, we just had to deal with the werewolves; Jacob and his little pack...

**A/N: I am so sorry to say that...this story is almost over! (AWWWWW!) But it's okay; I'll still continue to write other stories...just not this one! But the story isn't over yet, so keep reading! AND FOR THE LOVE OF EDWARD REVIEW!**


	20. Back to the Drawing Board

**A/N: Okie dokie! Here we go...**

**Bella's POV**

After a really fun night at in a hotel room, we decided we needed to get down to business. First, we needed to call home...

"Carlisle," Alice said into her cell. "Yeah. Mission accomplished. Carlisle's Angels are victorious."

"What are-" I started to ask. But Edward just shook his head.

"You really don't want to know..." I probably didn't. So I shrugged and sighed. I was glad that Alice had brought me a change of clothes; The wedding dress was pretty, but it was so itchy and uncomfortable and I couldn't run...and I felt so tacky!

"Guys, we aren't going to the werewolves right away; We're just going to go back home and reschedule the wedding. Then we go and-"

"Kick Jacob's sorry werewolf ass?" I asked happily inturrupting Alice.

"Well...only if we have to; But Carlisle says to try and make peace in a non violent way." she explained.

"Does this mean...?" I groaned.

"Yes. Back on a plane."

_**AFTER A VERY LONG PLANE RIDE WITH NOTHING INTERESTING GOING ON WHAT SO EVER...**_

DID I MENTION HOW MUCH I HATE TRAVEL!! Honestly, it was such a pain! Get off the plane, get on another. Grab your luggage!! God!

"Finally! I'm home..." but maybe that was all worth it; I was unbelievably happy to finally be back home. In my mansion. At the Cullen's house...back with my family!

I guess they all really missed me, because I was practically attacked with bear hugs...no wait, that was just Emmett. But I didn't mind. It felt so good to be home! And the wedding was reschedueled for a few days later. THIS TIME, NOTHING WOULD GO WRONG!

When we were calling everyone on the guest list and it came time to call Daddy, I was angry. And nervous. But now I knew that I had a whole family of vampires backing me up. Something I should have known all along. And if Jacob was stupid enough to mess with us, he was REALLY dumb!

I dialed the phone carefully but violently. I almost broke the key pad! But I dialed and it started to ring... And ring...and ring. I was about to hang up and try again later when,

"Hello!?" an angry voice answered; It wasn't Charlie, it was Jacob.

"Jacob?" I asked. He sounded really mad; Almost pissed. No, screw that: he _was _pissed.

"Bella! I do not need this right now; I'll have to deal with you later..." he was about to hang up, but...

"Wait! What's wrong? Is it-daddy?!" I asked frantically. If something had happened to Charlie, I never would have been able to forgive myself.

"No; He's fine. It's just...the rest of freaking Washington we're worrying about!!" That caught me off guard. And as much as I hated Jacob, Daddy was included in all of Washington; Not to mention all those innocent people. And this sounded serious.

"Jacob...what's wrong?" I asked. He must have been really hard up for help, because he actually..._talked to me like a person?! _Wow. It was strange.

After much hesistation and huffing and puffing, he gave in. "Fine; There's some...red-headed blood sucker, running aroung Washington; Mostly Forks and she's...killing people and today-she killed a _werewolf._" I listened in shock; I couldn't believe it...

"Jacob, I-" I stopped; I just came to full realization that Edward was watching me intensly, hanging on my every word. "I know who they are; And I have a pretty good idea about what she's after..." And I had to go into the whole story about Victoria loving James and us killing James and her probably wanting dead for revenge or something.

"YOU KILLED HER MATE?! WHAT-" I had to take my ear away from the phone; He was so loud and the profanity was too much!

"Well, he was trying to kill _me._ Besides, we didn't know it would send her into an angry revenge-seeking spiral of terror!" I snapped.

"Well, you should have! You need to get you and your little vampire family over here now! You started this and you're gonna help us end it!" I sighed. Another plane ride?! Come on!!

"Fine." I grumbled. "We'll be there tomorrow!!" I hung up the phone and glared at Edward.

"What's wrong?!" he asked frantically.

"Don't even bother getting unpacked; We have to go back to Forks!"

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait; I had writer's block. But now it's over and I know where the story is going to go. Now review or else the next wait will be longer!!**


	21. Useless

**A/N: Sorry about da delay...**

**Bella's POV**

So...after a very long plane ride with the rest of the Cullens and after Emmett had acted _so _maturely with the little kid kicking his chair, we were back in Forks. Again!

To our surprise, Jacob and the rest of the pack were waiting for us at the airport. Edward said that this was a bad sign; Things were getting pretty bad.

"Jacob." It was supposed to be a greeting, but I think I ruined it with my sarcastic remark..."How have you been?" he glared back.

"Oh fine; Except that you leeches brought a revenge-seeking red haired bitch to Forks and is currenty killing people, changing people-" Jacob was interrpted.

"Wait. Changing people?!" Edward said in horror.

"Yes. Now you see our problem. We could have taken care of _her _easily; It's her little army...there's just too many." he said between gritted teeth.

"_And _they smell bad." one added.

"Quil...let's not go there." Jacob said putting his hands on his temples. He seemed really stressed. I kinda, almost felt bad for him. Until I remembered that he was the one who had ruined my wedding day. That just pissed me off again.

"Yeah...okay. So, what's the game plan?" I asked trying to lighten the tension as much as I could.

"...find the leeches...kill the leeches..." Jacob said;

"I know that!! How are we going to do that?!" I asked. I must have gotten loud, something I did often, because Edward had to shush me.

"Bella! This is something we should discuss...not around humans..." he whisepred.

"Oh. Right. Let's go to my house..."

So we took a limo (which was waiting for us in the parking lot). The ride seemed longer and slower than most. There was so much tension; We sat on one side while the others sat on the other. I felt Edward stiffen. One of the wolves must have been thinking something...dirty.

"What's wrong now?" I whispered to Edward in my sofest voice so only a vampire could hear.

"Someone's thoughts are really...wrong." he said through gritted teeth.

"Is it about me?" I asked exasperated. Edward needed to get over the fact that I was hot and people tended to notice.

"No. They're thinking about how they want to...get rid of us..."he hinted. My mouth formed an "O" in understanding.

"Well screw them." I said in a false happy tone.

And that's pretty much the only conversation of the whole car ride; Unless you count death glares, the occassional growl or snarl. Other than that...nothing.

I was relieved when we finally reached the house. It looked the same, everything was in perfect order. No one seemed to be home, so we could talk about our mythical problems freely.

"So...what do you suppose we do about this?" Alice spoke first once we had all settled down in the living room. We still didn't go anywhere near each other though...

"Well, I think we need to know where they are; Where they meet." Carlisle said. Everyone nodded.

"But how are we going to do that? If we spy on them-" I began.

"They'll catch us. We need to send someone in there; To destroy them and get information from the inside." Edward finished.

"Well, it can't be us." Jacob said. _Us _meaning his pack. No duh! "They'll notice."

"So...one of us has to go undercover." Rosalie said. "Any volunteers?"

"I'll do it!" Alice said jumping up and down. We all turned to look at her like she was crazy; Why would she be so eager to be with the vampires that wanted us dead? "Well...it has to be done. And I love messing with people." Alice said.

"But Edward can read there minds, so if they don't tell us information...he can get it either way." Esme suggested.

"Maybe they can both go!" I said. "That way..." whoa! I was having a brain blast!! "if one of them gets into trouble, they'll have some back up!"

"That works." Everyone (even the wolves) agreed in unison.

"Um...I don't really want to go undercover." Edward said. "Plus, she'll recognize my scent."

"Damn!" I said. I thought I had a good plan going on. Me and my smart self... "Alice, it looks like you're going undercover. Alone." Alice nodded.

"But...what if she recognizes me?" Alice asked. "Vampire have good memories..." and then everyone went on talking about plans. It was weird how the details just...appeared. It happened so fast. But by the end of the meeting, it was decided. Alice was going undercover.

She would need a disguise and then, we would still need to find them. But after that, we would just wait for the information. Hopefully, we could find out enough info to corner them...and attack.

_And then _Edward and I would get married and we would be happy and NOTHING WOULD GO WRONG!!

I just hoped our plan (their plan really; I did not contribute) would work. But most of all, I hoped that Alice would be okay.

But she didn't seem worried at all.

**A/N: Review and I'll update faster...**

**FYI: The reason I didn't update before this was because of the lack of reviews (HINT HINT)**


	22. Dropping By

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while; I have been busy with school and my other story, "Princess Isabella & Sir Edward II: Forever Yours". But, I'm here now and that is what matters. But last time I didn't get many reviews. I might be inclined to update faster if I actually heard what you guys had to say about the chapter. HINT-HINT!!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Twilight and fyi, the two new characters introduced are kinda based on characters from the Vampire Kisses novels. Only, I made them more...gloomy. But, I changed their personalities a bit.**

**Alice's POV**

Today Rose, Bella and I were going out to get my new identity. We were in the mall, thinking up options. So far, we had "Emo Amy", "Sporty Jackie", "Paranoid Cindy"...the list goes on and on. And every identity had a different wig, different habits I had to pick up...

"ALICE! Pick an identity will you?!" Rosalie exclaimed. "It's not hard! Do you want to be paranoid, sporty or emo?"

"Well, which would be best?" I asked holding up a long black wig and a reddish brown curly one.

"I think you should go emo! It's like the complete opposite of you, so Victoria won't suspect a thing! And you won't have to do anything except sit and brood...LIKE SWEENEY TODD!" Bella clapped. Rose and I just stared at her.

"It makes sense..." Rose said. "Plus, maybe if you're really scary, people will leave you alone." I nodded, tossing the brunette wig away.

"I'm going emo then." I said walking to the cashier.

--

**Meanwhile: Edward's POV **

I was alone while Bella, Alice and Rose went shopping. Jasper and Emmett were out with the packto find out where Victoria and her little army were hiding. I was forbidden to go, because apparently Jacob had this great notion that Victoria would recognize me and my scent and may avoid us. I guess it made a little sense, but I still hated to not be able to anything. I felt so...useless.

So I was here in Bella's house. Just sitting. Bored out of my mind. I was looking around Bella's room, going through her photos and clothes. Seriously; You can not even comprehend how bored I was! I stopped when I saw her photos and decided to leaf through them. Because this was her old room in her old house, I didn't recognize anything. I thought she'd pack about everything when she moved with us...but I was so wrong. The only good thing about this room was the hint of her old human scent, which I enjoyed for a while.

That bored me after 10 minutes. I groaned and sat on her bed. I always missed Bella when she was away from me, but never this much; This time, I missed her more than ever. But I didn't really understand why. All I understood what that there was this big hole in my non-existant soul and I wanted nothing more than for Bella and I to be home. In Boston. Together.

Then I realized why I missed Bella; Because we hadn't spent much time together at all since...she "left me". I hadn't held her since before the wedding and I missed that feeling. And now, it seemed our...love life...had been put on hold again, because of Victoria and her crazy revenge seeking mind.

Well, Bella and I deserved a break from all of this. I decided that she and I would have our first romantic date since I proposed to her. In fact, technically, Bella and I should have been married and on our honeymoon right now. We deserved a date at least, after all we've been through.

I was planning what we could do, when I smelled something...out of place. It didn't smell...bad, just odd. Like...a vampire? I heard footsteps in the hall; I carefully got up from the bed, lightly jumped from the window and hide there, peering over the ledge. Two vampires emerged into Bella's old room. I knew why they were here. I knew who had sent them...

One was tall a boy, with long black hair, so dark it was almost blue. Pale skin, like all vampires but with a sad, extra sullen and gloomy look on his handsome face. (YES!! Okay, I called him handsome!!). The other was a girl. Black hair like the other, with similar qualities and charcteristics. I assumed they were siblings... but I was wrong. They were dating.

I looked into their minds, and was able to learn the girl's name was Raven and the boy's name was Alexander. They lurked around the room, their red eyes bored...not at all angry like I would have thought they'd be. I sat and waited, trying to sort things out and come up with a plan of some sort. Bella's romantic evening would have to wait.

**Alexander's POV**

"Raven, this is stupid." I said turning to leave. "And all this color is giving me a headache." I winced as I looked around the pink filled room, with posters of Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom and Justin Timberlake that covered almost every wall. It. Made. Me. Sick.

"Oh please. Get over yourself. Victoria just needs to see if she's been here recently. A quick smell of the place and we'll be done." My girlfriend walked around the room, trying to find the smell of Victoria's latest target, Bella soon-to-be Cullen-but-not-if Victoria had her way.

I sighed, not wanting to argue with Raven today. Ever since she had been changed by Victoria and decided that she was the god on earth and had changed me, Raven had been ignoring me and obeying onlg Victoria. It was so annoying. I never even wanted to be a vampire in the first place. She assumed that I;d want to be with her forever. But that wasn't the case at the present time.

"Okay...I don't think Bella as a vampire had been here, but...some vampire definetly has." Raven decided. She came over and wrapped her arms around me. I didn't bother doing the same because TODAY she would be affectionate, but later she'd ignore me or yell at me or something. Then not talk to me for a few days until we had a mission. It was like she had permenant PMS.

"So, let's go." I mumbled leaving. I know I was "goth-emo" and all, but I wasn't this depressed when I was human. When I was human, I would smile and laugh and make jokes and _live._ But now, it seemed like I just survived. I was just here, caught in a never ending cycle of a miserable eternal life.

**Edward's POV**

I watched as they left. I had learned so much. About Victoria and her army, but not about where they were. Neither Alexander or Raven had thought about it. I had to tell everyone what I _did _know, though. Even if it wasn't much, I at least would feel like I was contributing.

But, in all the mess of minds I'd read, Alexander seemed to stick out the most; He reminded me of myself. He was not at all happy with his existance. A new vampire, changed with no choice in the matter. And he didn't have the evil mind like his girlfriend or like most of the ones in Victoria;s army. He seemed...good.

But I knew that was unimportant. Right now, Bella was in danger. They were looking for her right now. And Bella was right out there. I read in their minds that they would be looking all over Forks now. This. Was. Bad.

**A/N: Okay. I know I haven;t updated in a while. But now my writer;s block is gone and I'll update a lot more because of it. Now, remember Alexander and Raven because they'll be very important in the story line now. And, as always...REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE FASTER!! I AM WRITING AS WE SPEAK!! 15 REVIEWS PEOPLE! U CAN DO IT!**


	23. Undercover, Under the Cliffs

**A/N: I AM ON A ROLE!!  
**

**Bella's POV**

As we were leaving the mall stocked with all of Alice's emo-amy gear, I heard my cell phone ring.

"HEY-HEY! YOU-YOU! I DON'T LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" My phone screamed and vibrated in my purse. I took it out, checking the caller id. It was Edward. Really, that man is lost without me.

"Hey, baby." I said. "What's up?"

"Bella! You are in danger!" Edward almost yelled into the phone.

"What? What happened? Hold on, I'll put you on speaker..." I pressed the speaker button, and motioned for Alice and Rose to follow me to the bathroom where it was quiet. "Okay..." I said after checking to see if anyone else was there. "What's wrong?"

"Two vampires from Victori'sa army were just in you room. Here." Edward said in a rush. "They were looking for you and now are looking all over for you. One of them was thinking the mall..." Edward sounded out of breath, like he was running.

"Baby, are you okay?" I said. I was scared for him. What would the do if they found him? What if he was running for his life right now?!

"I'm fine. But you need to get out of there as soon as possible! They're coming now!" I watched Alice and Rose, they're exression thinking hard.

"Edward, this could work..." Alice said. "I'll have to leave with them. Now." I looked at Alice like she was insane.

"Are you kidding?!" You aren't dressed...we havent planned at all!" But I was the only one who thought this was crazy. Rose nodded and was helping Alice get changed already.

"That could work. Just get changed, take you phone with you so we can call and then..." Edward began.

"I'll tell them that I was just changed and that Bella just left and was going back home." Alice said. When I looked up, Alice was applying dark eyeliner in skinny jeans and a black band t shirt that said AFI on it.

"Call as soon as you can. They're almost there. In the front. Rose, you and Bella stay there for a while. Then sneak out. I have to go now. Bella, be safe." Edward hung up. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye, but I knew he was probably busy.

I looked Alice up and down. She looked...good. For an Emo-Amy. I stopped at her shirt. "Do you even know who AFI is?" I asked. I didn't even know. But I was trying to distract myself from the danger I knew we were in.

"...the band. With the guys with the eyeliner." she laughed at herself lightly. "They're here. I can tell. Stay here. Rose, Bella. I'll miss you." she didn't hug, but I knew it was because my scent couldn't be all over her.

"Be safe..." I whispered as she left.

"She will Bella, she will..." Rose said. But I knew that Alice was in just as much danger as me.

**Alexander's POV**

We were in the mall now. Still on the quest to find some trace of Bella. I still thought it was pointless and didn't pay attention...Until _she_ arrived.

A girl with long black hair wearing eyeliner, skinny jeans and a black AFI t-shirt walked out toward us. She was gorgeous; I couldn't tear my eyes off her as she walked straight toward us. Wait...why was she walked towards us?

"Alexander. Raven." she said with an indifferent glance. "I'm Amy. The one you're looking for isn't here. She left with her boyfriend. Going back to Boston." Amy brushed her hair back.

"I'm sorry...how do you know us?" Raven asked. She stepped in front of me, defensive, and spoke kinda rudely.

"I saw you coming. And what you wanted." she shrugged. "It's my...gift?" she said in like a question. "Anyway, she's not here. So we might as well go back..." Even though she was still beautiful, something was off about her...I couldn't place my finger on it.

"WE?" Raven said. "Um...thanks for your help, but-"

"Victoria? She'll be fine with it...?" she asked herself and closed her eyes, rubbing her temples. "Yes. She will." That was it. Her _eyes_. They were...topaz.

"I'm not sure-"

"Raven...I think I trust her. The army's growing anyway. And her...ability...might help out." For the first time in a while, I didn't feel like mumbling. And I felt like smiling. I almost didn't recognize the unfamiliar upward twist of my jaw. But...it felt nice.

Maybe, just maybe, this Amy could bring about a change in me...

**Raven's POV**

I looked Amy up and down; She wasn't all that great. Just an unimportant speck in my life. But...if she wasn't all that special...why in the hell was Alexander staring at her like that? Did he- Did he just...SMILE!? He hasn't done that in months! He's never smiled at me ever since he was turned! That bitch! No way in hell she was stealing _my_ boyfriend.

I was already standing defensively in front of Alexander, but now I embraced him and hugged him while I said, "Fine. Amy, you may come with us. But, Alexander, baby..." I said kissing his cheek. "I hope you don't get in trouble..." he gave me a confused looked, shook his head and walked towards Amy, who was indifferently picking at her finger nails.

"Come on. We should get out of here..." I stared after him as he led Amy away, leaving me behind. I gritted my teeth and ran after them, full vampire speed.

I could tell right away that Amy and I weren't going to get along.

**Alice's POV (AKA: "Amy")**

The plan actually worked perfectly...kinda. Alexander seemed nice and welcomed me easily. His girlfriend Raven...that was another story. She seemed like she didn't like me much at all. Not that it bothered me, but I just noticed. The important thing was that I was on my way to Victoria's secret hide away. We were closer to destroying her and closer to getting Edward and Bella's lives back.

I followed Alexander, carefully watching and anticipating each turn and direction her took. But after a while, I realized we were heading...to La Push? Why in the hell would they be there? Where the werewolves are? Who want to kill them?

"We're almost there, " Alexander said as he went towards the woods. I stopped, thinking that's were they hid, but he kept running. The scenery changed quickly as we rushed by, but I could still make some of it out. Finally he stopped, and Raven brushed past me in a bitchy way. I rolled my eyes as she kissed Alexander. If she thought I was going to steal her boyfriend, she had issues.

But I didn't recognize _this_ place though. We were ontop of what looked like cliffs. **(A/N: the one's Bella jumped off in New Moon)** Raven jumped down, glancing over her shoulder to wink at Alexander. But he wasn;t paying attention to her. Instead, he was looking at me, holding out his hand for me to take. As though I needed someone to hold my hand. Did I really look like I did? I thought I looked hard-core!

I smiled, and shook my head. "I'm a big girl. I don't need to hold anyone's hand..." he laughed a little and nodded. We both walked to the edge.

"One three?" he asked.

"Sure."

"One..." he started

"Two..." I followed.

"Three!" we both called as we jumped down, the wind rushing past us. It was a longer jump than the one at Volterra, but it was more fun too. I didn't want it to last as our feet touched a cave floor with a thump, both Alexander and I landing in a crouch.

I turned around, my mouth fell open. I found where Victoria was hiding; A million caves and tunnels covered the cave. I looked down. Another "floor" of rooms and hideouts. It was perfect, really. The wolves would barely be able to smell them with all this salt water. I couldn't smell a thing.

"Don't worry..." Alexander said walking back.

"What-" I started to ask, but stopped because I immediately understood. Walked straight at me, eyes filled with fire as brilliant as her hair, was Victoria, smiling an enchantingly evil and menacing smile.

Maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as I thought.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Ha! I know you want to know what happens!! Review and you'll find out today! School's Out! What else am I supposed to do?! **


	24. Code Name: Amy

**A/N: Here is da next chappie...**

**I didn't get many reviews, which is why it took so long for this update. I actually had this written and saved on my computer the whole time. AREN'T I EVIL!! 2 prevent that from happening again, REVIEW!!**

**Alice's POV**

I gulped as she headed towards me; Everyone else had knelt down as she passed. The only ones who were standing were us four. Me, Alexander and Victoria. She had a boy next to her; He looked innocent enough to me...he wouldn't be a problem.

"Alexander...who is _this_?" She sneered. The wild fire she called her hair whirled around her face and her red piercing eyes stared daggers at me; I wasn't really afraid though, I was more...intimidated. Maybe... a little scared. In an instant she could see throught my whole plan and recognize me as Edward's sister. And the more I thought about it, this plan was flawed. She could easily notice that my eyes weren't red...and she only knew one family with topaz eyes...

But maybe I could lie myself out of it. I was already coming up with lies to tell her, when I felt Alexander's arm protectively around me. Not in a "couple" way, but still awkward on my part. But I must have looked scared...

"This is Amy. We ran into her while we were searching for- Bella." The name seemed to cause anger in everyone; The whole area sneered and growled and said very unpleasant things. Note to self: the name Bella is bad.

But one thing I noticed about Alexander, he didn't say Bella's name with as much...hatred as everyone else. He said it like she was a person. Maybe he wasn't like everyone else. He seemed much nicer.

"Anyway," he said after the interruption. "Amy was at the mall, and so was _she_." I guess he had thought better of speaking Bella's name. "But, Amy ran up to us and told us that_..._she...had gone back to Boston with her boyfriend."

"And what concern is _she _to you?" Victoria spoke directly at me; Not to me.

"Well, if you _must_ know," I said trying not to look as intimidated as I was, "I hate that little bitch." WOW! I was good! Already I had a really good lie all set up! (But I would have to apologize for calling Bella such things later...). Still, I couldn't believe the word coming from _my_ mouth. I felt guilty at how easily the lies came. It kinda scared me.

Victoria took this into consideration and she smiled. "Really? What did she do to you?". Crap; Why couldn't she just say 'I hate her too; you're in'?

"Umm..." I said thinking. "When she was human and I was human, she slept with my boyfriend. I haven't been able to forgive her. I- took care of my ex, but...she's avoided me still?" this lie wasn't convincing; I even sounded unsure. I sounded like a question! But I guess that didn't matter, because Victoria laughed without humor and said,

"Hm. I guess she fancies stealing mates..." I knew I knew what she had done, but I thought that most emo vampires talking about enemies would ask,

"What? Did she sleep with your boyfriend too?"

"I suspect so; But I _know_ that she killed him." Victoria's nostrils flared and her face was even more menacing. But I couldn't back down...

"Slut." I whispered. I felt terrible saying all of these things; I didn't mean any of them, of course, but I still felt like I was betraying her in some way.

"Yes. But, we'll get our revenge soon...welcome." I sighed in relief. She had bought the whole story! Wow; How stupid was she?!

"Thanks." I began to walk away now, distancing myself from Alexander as much as possible. But...he followed me.

"See, that wasn't too bad." he said. I was wondering where his girlfriend was. Right now would be a great time for her to yell at Alexander to leave me alone. But I guess she wanted some space. Maybe she was mad at him for putting his arm around me. I certainly was.

"No." I walked faster. But he didn't get the hint, so he caught up with me again.

"Hey, slow down." he said rushing in front of me. He stopped, held his hands in front of him and grinned. "I thought...we could talk?" he asked. I groaned and looked at my watch. Edward would be calling soon; I needed to get alone. I had to get rid of him.

"Listen, I need to be alone for a while. Why don't you... catch up with your girlfriend?" I asked. His face looked torn as he turned his head away from me.

"Yeah. Why don't I..." he looked so...sad. Like a lost puppy. I looked after him as he slowly trudged in the other direction. I couldn't break him like this...

"Hey!" I called after him. He turned around, anxiously. "We'll talk later, I promise. I'll catch up with you." He smiled and nodded.

"Alright. I'll find you..." and he ran off. I sighed and shook my head to myself. I knew this wasn;t a good idea. I shouldn't get attached to anyone. But he really was nice; He seemed like he was my only chance at having a single friend. But that was dangerous. He seemed to like me a lot, and I didn't want Japser to have to take the battle extra-personal.

But I would worry about that later. Right now, I had to find a secluded place. There were plenty of caves here... I just had to pick one. And fast. I searched the future for any signs of being called by Edward.

"CRAP! " I whispered to myself; He was calling in 3-2-1...I ducked into the closet cave I could find; Luckily no one was in there. I got my phone out of my pocket and waited.

**Edward's POV**

"Hello?" Alice answered on the first ring, as always. Just one benefit of being a physic.

"Hey...how'd it go?" I asked unsure.

"Fine. They actually bought it. And I found their hiding place." At the news of this breakthrough, I became very excited; Almost too excited.

"Where? Where are they?" I said in a rush. I needed to know and I wanted to know that instant.

"Calm down!" She hissed. Alice paused for a while until she said "There are these cliffs, in La Push. If you jump down them, there's this whole community thing set up. In the caves right below them." She spoke just above a whisper, so I supposed she was with others or being watched.

"Alright. I'll tell the others. Next time, you call me when you're ready." She agreed and we said our goodbyes. When she hung up, I suddenely realized how much danger she was truly in; And the truth was...I was scared for my sister. I felt silly about it considering she was Alice and Alice was more than capable of protecting herself, but still I was worried.

But I guess that's just the brother-part of me.

**A/N: As you read b4, I've had this chappie done for a while. So, if you review I'll update faster. Seriously!! It works!! And while you are waiting, try my other stories!**


	25. Friends?

**A/N: Hey! Sorry I haven't update in like 4ever; I've been working on another story, which is now published. "My Heart Holds Me Back" is my newest fanfic, so look it up, read it! And you haven't read the "Princess Isabella & Sir Edward" series, try 'em!!**

**Oh, back to this story...**

**Alice's POV**

I had to end the conversation with Edward quickly; I wanted to tell him more, but I didn't have time. Alexander waved at me from a distance. I waved back, nervously trying to hide my cell. I told Edward, in a rush, that I had to go and we agreed that next time, I called _him_ instead. That would have worked better...

"Alexander...hi..." I said quickly stowing my phone in my skinny jeans. (They were really comfortable!) "So, um...what are you doing here?" Seriously?! Why was he here? Did I say something to make him think I was available...? I couldn't remember what with all the stress and talking to Edward.

"You don't remember?" he smiled teasingly.

"No..." I shook my head, trying to think. But then it hit me. Oh. Crap. I had agreed to talk with him. But only talk; Just friends having a conversation. Nothing more. "OH!" I said in realization. "Sure. Okay. Fine, let's just...go." I stepped out of the small cave, ignoring the hand Alexander held out to me. He did_ not _know me like that. "So...where do you want... to talk?" I asked feeling awkward. I put my hands in my pockets and swayed back and forth.

"In my room?" he asked. Uh oh. That couldn't be good. In his room...it just sounded awkward.

"Um...I guess so?" He nodded and led the way. It wasn't far. And it wasn't a real room...it was cave. But a big one, i guess. But it was so empty and vacant; No chairs, no furniture of any kind...why did they have a room anyway? They didn't sleep, but I guess we didn't either...but we had stuff to fill our rooms with...but then again, what would anyone here put in there room? A dart board with Bella's head on it?

We sat down on the floor, silently. It was actually scary silent; But I felt awkward being in his room...alone. And he wasn't stimulating any conversation either.

"So..." I bravely broke the ice. "What do you want to talk about?" I held my hands together and looked down. "I mean, when were you changed?"

Alexander shrugged. "Just a few weeks ago. You?" Damn. I was just trying to make conversation. I didn't think he'd want any details about _my _life.

"Uh..." I said stalling. "I guess...a month ago?" I hoped he'd bought the lie.

"Oh." Then it was quiet again. He looked so sad...he needed to be cheered up...

"Hey, are you okay?" I didn't want to be too forward, but I couldn't just say nothing!

"I'm...fine." I could tell he was lying, and even though it wasn't any of my business, I wanted him to tell me. And I had a pretty good guess.

"Look, I know it's not my business, but...is it Raven?" I had the feeling things between them were a little odd, ever since I met them both. I'm just perceptive like that.

"She's...my girlfriend." Wow. He was just a bucket full of information. "But, I'm not sure she's right for me..." Uh oh. Awkward.

"Yeah...well," I shrugged. I didn't know what to say. What did he mean by that anyway? "Maybe it's time to end it?" I don't know why, but I like Alexander. He was nice, and really, I could see us being friends. He didn't seem to belong here at all; Not with all of these...everyone else. He just didn't belong.

"I know...but I'm not sure. When she changed me...I didn't know how to feel. And lately, I think I'm ready to move on."

"She changed you?" I was shocked. I would never do that to anyone I truly loved. "I would never do that to Jasper..." I spoke without thinking. I clamped my mouth shut quickly, hoping he didn't hear.

"Who's Jasper?" he looked disappointed. I sighed, not wanting to tell him.

"He's...my boyfriend..." I mumbled.

"Oh." Alexander said as he turned his head away.

"He's...human." I lied. I couldn't leave any traces that I knew a vampire Jasper. Victoria might find out...that would be bad.

"Oh. Okay." THIS WAS KILLING ME!!

"You need to cheer up!" I said punching him playfully. "You know.." I said after he didn't respond. "Just because you wear all black, listen to scary bandswith guyliner... and because you're a vampire, doesn't mean you have to be down all the time. You can smile." I tried smiling at him. Alexander was seriously a more depressing version of edward before Bella.

But Alexander was easier to cheer up. He smiled and pushed me playfully back. "Thanks. I need to remember...tthose kind words of wisom." he teased. I laughed out loud, maybe a little too loud. But surprisingly, I didn't mind being with Alexander. (**A/N: DO NOT WORRY. NOTHING WILL HAPPEN BETWEEN ALEXANDER AND ALICE. JASPER AND ALICE ALL THE WAY!**)

"What are friends for?" I said. And i meant it. I did kinda think of his as a friend. He was really nice. I didn't expect _anyone_ here to be nice. But Alexander proved me wrong.

WAIT!! I stopped myself; I couldn't be friends with anyone. It would be too dangerous. I wasn't worried about being...romantic with Alexander. EWW! But it would just make it harder to destroy the army with Alexander looking at me all sad...like when humans name a fish before they eat it. It just makes things complicated...

"I have to go..." I left quickly, not turning back. As much as it might hurt Alexander, and maybe even me, a little bit, I couldn't hang out with him anymore. It was for the best, and I knew that. Truthfully, at the time, I knew it wouldn't affect me much, I just wouldn't have a friend. But I wasn't here to make friends. I was on a mission. And this mission had to be Alexander-free.

It might hurt Alexander, but it would be for the best. (For us, anyway...)

**Alexander's POV**

Amy suddenly jumped up and left. One thing was for sure; She was different. And I knew she had a boyfriend and I knew she thought of me as nothing more than a friend, and not even a good friend, and aquaintance, but still...I really liked her. She was just a lovable person. Quirky, maybe...but lovable. She was a mystery...and I needed to solve her.

I sighed and got up, when something on the floor caught me eye; Where Amy had been sitting, there was an expensive looking cell phone. Curiously, I picked it up. Why would she need a cell phone? I didn't know or care. It was non of my business. But no one else really used them. I flipped it open and played with it for a while. Eventually, I came across her phone book.

I know I shouldn't have, but I did. I looked through every number she had. I saw her _Jasper's_ number and thought about deleting it, but stopped my jealous long enough to simply rename it. I found someone named Edward, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie...and..._BELLA?_

**A/N: CLIFF HANGER!! WOW!! I KNOW YOU ALL ARE CURIOUS TO KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT AND IN ORDER TO DO SO...10 REVIEWS ARE NECESSARY!!**


	26. The Truth Will Set You Free

**A/N: Okay, to make up for the lack of updating previous to this chapter, I updated this story first! Yeah, it's true. Usually I have an update order...princess isabella & sir edward , my heart holds me back and then this. But this time, I decided to give you guys a break. Enjoy and keep the reviews comin'!**

**Alexander's POV**

Why does she have Bella's number in her cell phone...? For prank calls? I didn't know. All I knew was that in capital letters under contacts it read 'Bella'zCell' with a z. And on top of that, this phone did not look like belonged to someone who wore all black and listened to AFI. It had a pink theme with shoes for the little icons and the background was pink with teddy bears and flowers.

But, then again...maybe, just maybe, it wasn't the same Bella she said she hated. Maybe it was another Bella...

Or maybe, Amy was a liar.

Against my better wishes, I clicked on Bella's number and pressed the call button. I heard an annoying caller tune before _she _picked up.

"ALICE!" She screamed. I gasped and hung up quickly. AMY WASN'T EVEN HER REAL NAME!! Seriously!? I knew for sure that Bella was _the_ Bella. The one we all hated. The one she was supposed to help us kill. I didn't even care about all of that, really. I didn't care that she didn't really want to be in this army. Neither did I. But she lied to me. I think that's what hurt the most.

And I know I had just met her a few hours ago, but talking to her, I knew immediately that I could trust her. But I guess that I was wrong.

**Alice's POV**

I was as far away from Alexander as possible and had an opportunity to be alone. I could call Edward again and we could make plans to defeat Victoria as soon as possible. I reached into my back pocket to get my phone.

"Crap..." I muttered to myself. It wasn't there! It was still with Alexander...what if he found it? What if he looked on to it? What if he learned...the truth? I ran full speed back to Alexander's room, when I had a vision. And it wasn't good...

_Alexander is picking up my phone (Duh)...NO! Not contacts..._

Double crap! Alexander was going to find Bella's number. He was going to be so mad at me...no! Screw that! He was going to tell everyone. How could I have been so reckless? How could I have been so stupid! I ran faster, but it still took too long. I hid next to the door way, peeking my head in slightly. I watched as he pressed a few buttons and then held the phone to his ear.

"No..." I whispered. I wanted to walk in right then, but I couldn't. I could hear Bella's caller tune (Barbie Girl by Aqua) from where I was standing. When Bella picked up I wanted to scream then and there.

But it was Bella who screamed. "ALICE!!" I shut my eyes, wishing he hadn't heard that, but he would have to be deaf not to. But luckily, he didn't reply, he just hung up. He looked so disappointed, not angry like I imagined. And he wasn't running to tell anyone. He just...sat there with a dismal look on his face. And I actaully felt...bad. He probably thought he could trust me...and against my judgement, I walked in. He didn't look like he was going to do anything though, but I knew he could change his mind. But I had a feeling he wouldn't.

"Ummm...Alexander? I think that I owe you an explanation..." I whispered. He barely looked at me when he answered.

"I think so too. _Alice_." he said sarcastically.

"Yeah. And...in case you didn't know by looking at my phone..." I sat down next to him, and took off my black wig. "I'm not exactly what you'd call...'emo'. To my surprise, Alexander...laughed.

"No, your not." he said still laughing. He didn't seem mad at all.

"You-aren't you- I mean, don't you- You aren't mad?" I stuttered. Seriously? he didn't look angry or sound angry. I actually think this amused him. Weird...

"That you're not emo? What do I care if you're really..."

"No, that I've been...lying?" I clarified.

"No. Disappointed maybe...but I'm not mad. I thought...well, never mind that. And don't worry I won't tell. I for one do not hate Bella one bit. I think it's stupid, but Victoria is our leader."

"So, you really aren't...evil? I knew it!" Not really, but still. And I suddenly felt bad for all the things I thought he'd do to me. Alexander was not that kind of guy at all.

"...No..." he sounded confused by my question.

"Oh. I feel silly." I muttered. And then I remembered something I was supposed to do. "uh..do you mind if I call my brother? It's...important." I didn't want to say we were going to destroy Victoria and all her followers (but I was sure he would not object much). He might be offended.

"No." He said as he got up. I thought he was leaving, but instead he handed me my phone and leaned against a wall. "Go ahead."

"It's...private." I told him.

"Oh. But...what if I want to help?"

"W-With what?" I asked acting dumb.

"With getting rid of this whole army thing." I stared at him shocked.

"_Why? _And how do you know that I'm even here for that?" I was trying to confuse him with the last part, but really I was confused. I didn't think he'd want to...help.

"Because...I hate Victoria? And why else would you be here undercover?" he said like it was a dumb question. Which, I guess it was when you thought about it.

"Oh. Are you serious?" I asked again. I couldn't believe it. "I...guess you can..." I mumbled. I called Edward again and he picked up on the first ring.

"**Alice? Why did you call Bella and hang up?"**

**A/N: Bold is Edward, **non bold is Alice

"That wasn't me...it was uh...Alexander..."

**"WHO? Why does he have your phone? Alice, does he know...who you are?"**

"He knows I'm here to kick some Victoria ass...and surprisingly...he wants to..help?"

**"...Excuse me?"**

"He kinda hates Victoria too. And the whole army... He's not like everyone else. He hates it here."

**"...are you _sure_ it's not a trap?"**

(Pause to see the future) "no...I don't see it. He's serious. And I...trust him"

**"...I guess so. This might work. I guess he knows the way to their hideout better than you. He could help..."**

"Okay. How about...I bring him over and we discuss it there?"

**"Fine, I guess. How soon can you come?"**

"Tonight"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to say that this story is almost ended. Maybe 3-4 more chapters and then...the end!! But all hope is not lost. I still have other stories you can try. So please review and have a nice day.**


	27. Trust My Insanity

**A/N: As I stated previously, this story will probably end in about 3 chapters, counting this one. 30 chapters total. But enjoy the rest of the story and don't worry, I will keep writing. Not this series in particular, but I do have other stories.**

**Alice's POV**

Alexander and I faced a few problems trying to sneak out that night. Because no one slept, being vampires and all, we couldn't find the right opportunity to leave. Suddenly, an idea struck me.

"We have to go hunting..." I poked Alexander, telling him without words that we were leaving. He nodded, making it clear he understood. No one really seemed to care, except of course...Raven.

"I'll go with you. I'm parched." she marched over towards us, putting a reluctant Alexander's arms around her.

"No. You stay." Alexander moved away from Raven quickly, while Raven glared back. It was awkwardly silent then, and I had a feeling I was witnessing there relationship crumble into nothingness. "

"Why? So you can sneak-out and make-out with your new girlfriend?" Raven hissed.

"What? I am not Alexander's girlfriend. I am spoken for!" I hissed back. I really was too offended by it, and I knew it. But still...I don't know why, but it made me angry. Probably because of the way she spoke to me. "We need to talk," I said lowering my voice and I pulled Raven to the side.

"How Dare you touch me!" she snarled pushing away.

"Look," I said trying to be kinder. "Nothing is going on with me and Alexander. We're just friends-"

"Then why the hell is he spending more time with you, his new 'friend' than the girlfriend he's known for years?" Raven growled back and interrupted me mid-sentence. I tried to look at this from her perspective; If Jasper was always with some girl I hardly knew and I caught them sneaking out, I'd be suspicious too and probably rip the girl to shreds. Not to mention they were already having relationship troubles before they even knew me. I really tried to feel sorry for her...

But still, something in the way she spoke to me and treated everyone stopped me from feeling sorry. If she had been nicer, I could have been nice back, but my words matched her harsh tones.

"Look, just because you-" I suddenly remembered we had to be at my house soon. I checked my watch and sighed, trying to calm myself. No need to be angry if I had done nothing wrong. "You want to know the real reason?" I tried not to as angry as her. "It's because...Alexander thinks your relationship is taking a turn for the worse." I left her with that, rushing to meet Alexander who was already outside. I didn't care or have time to care what Raven said or thought. I would most likely never see her again after tonight and even if we crossed paths in battle, she would never know it was me.

**Raven's POV**

I stared after her both in rage and shock. Who the hell did she think she was to tell me what was wrong with my relationship?! Even if it was true, the only way she'd know if Alexander said that was if she got close with him...

I never trusted anyone, and I certainly do not trust this Amy. Quietly I snuck outside, following close behind them. Hiding in the tree branches, they never knew I was there. I watched as the passed right through the hunting grounds. I thought they would be going to a hotel or something and I was about to bust them when a shiny silver Volvo drove up. Were they gonna do it IN THE FREAKING CAR!! Come on!! Have some modesty! But I noticed someone, another vampire in the front seat. Unless they were having a three-some, they weren't doing it in the car. Maybe he was driving them to the hotel? Really, they were many options. But...none of them really made a lot of sense. I followed the car now, dogding the lights of passing cars at all expenses. What ever they were doing couldn't have been good. And when I found out what Amy was dragging my Alexander into...she was going to be so busted.

**Edward's POV**

"Alice, good to see you." I welcomed my sister in as she entered my car. "How did everything go?"

"Fine, actually. No one suspects a thing."

"Except maybe my ex." Alexander murmered.

"Oh. You must be Alexander. Nice to meet you..." I took a moment of awkward silence in the car and looked into his thoughts, just to make sure he wouldn't double-cross us. There was nothing that might suggest it; He, like his thoughts, appeared to be innocent enough. The only thing he really thought about was his girlfriend, which seemed normal. But...still, it was a little awkward seeing the guy who was hunting down my fiance just a few days ago suddenly deciding he was on out side; It's not that I didn't trust him, it's just that...I didn't trust him _that much_. But I did trust my sister well enough to know she was a good judge of character. Not to mention she didn't see any future problems.

"Nice to meet you too...?" trying to ask my name

"Edward." I answered. "I'm Edward."

"Oh. Bella's mate."

"Finace."

"Right. I thought you were married?" How would he know that? Oh wait, Victoria must have been keeping an eye on us for sometime. But not well enough apparently if she thought we were married.

"No...complications arose." I didn't want to get into details. He probably didn't care. "So, what about your girlfriend? Raven, right?" I quickly changed the subject.

"Ex-girlfriend, actually. And she suspects that 'Amy' and I are having an...affair." I tried not to laugh, but it was just so funny.

"Are- are you serious?" I said chuckling under my breath. Seriously, Alice and Alexander were complete opposites; But...maybe not Amy and Alexander.

"Yes. It's odd. And it really seems to bother her." Alexander scoffed. "But, it doesn't matter. There's nothing going on." He said suddenly nervous, as though he had to make sure I knew.

"Oh, I know. Because if there was, I would know."

"Are you a physic too?" Alexander asked curiously.

"No;" Alice spoke for the first time the whole car ride. "He can read your mind." She spoke non-chalantly, distant. It seemed her mind was else where. I searched her thoughts to try and see if anything was wrong, but she blocked me, so instead I heard some strange pop song that sounded familiar; It was probably Bella's callertune (**A/N: I know this is random, but my caller tune is 'Welcome to the Black Parade' and everytime someone calls me, they hear Gerard's sexy voice...**)

"Oh." Alexander said casually after a moment of silence. "That must be...fun."

"Not really. No one really knows when to shut up..." I joked. No one laughed. This was going to be more awkward than I thought.

**Alice's POV**

As soon as I was inside the car, I had this strange feeling; Like someone was watching us...following us. I didn't speak most of the car ride, and I blocked Edward from my mind the entire time. No point in worrying him, especially since I really didn't see anything coming. It was probably just some paranoia or nervous energy or something. Nothing that might really threaten us.

But I swear, when I turned my head to look out the back of the car, I saw a quickly moving figure, dodging the headlights. When I blinked and looked again, it was gone. I thought for sure I had gone crazy. I almost asked Edward to stop...but he probably had enough to worry about already. But...just in case...

Since the rest of the car ride was pretty quiet, I tried to for-see something, anything, in the future. Nothing. I had always trusted my ability in the past and I wasn't about to stop now. I told myself over and over again that it was all in my imagination, that was all. But I couldn't shake the feeling. And just when I was almost maybe slightly convinced of insanity...

_I was right all along! Someone was following us... someone from the army. Looking in the window, watching me take off my wig, watching all of us talk to Bella. It was Raven_

Crap. We'd have go some place else first, get her off out trail. She was following us right now and we would lead her right to Bella. She would find out everything. She would find out _something_ and without a doubt she would be telling Victoria right after. But not if we took a detour.

"Edward-" I began, but I was interrupted by my own gasp of horror. It was too late. We were already at Bella's house. And so was Raven.

**A/N: REVIEW!!**


	28. Complications Have Arisen

**A/N: I am SO unbelievably sorry about the lack of updating; I have been busy with Breaking Dawn and my friends and I were kind of obsessing over other things. Not to mention I feel like no one reads this anymore. Maybe some reviews once in a while!!**

**Alice's POV**

"We're here." Edward said as if he needed to clarify.

"Alexander, would you mind getting out of the car; I need to tell Edward someting..." I hoped Alexander wouldn't take it personally, like I didn't trust him. I was jsut worried about how he'd react to knowing his girlfriend was following us this whole time. "Just go right inside." I said urgently. He shouldn't stay out here for long. He shrugged and nodded, getting out quickly.

"What's wrong Alice?" Edward asked.

"Raven followed us here." I whispered as though Raven might here us right then and there. Maybe she was... I glanced in the back of the car quickly.

"The enitre way here? You didn't see her coming earlier?" Edward asked through his teeth.

"I guess not." I snapped back. I hated it when Edward used that tone with me; It's not like i did it on purpose. My visions are complicated and beyond my control. What, he couldn't read her mind? God!

"I'm sorry Alice. I'm just frustrated. This will ruin everything..." He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and fore-finger.

"I know. What should we do?" I asked. "What's she thinking?" Maybe Edward could tell us what her plan was. Maybe she didn't know about this...maybe she still thought Amy and Alexander were having an affair...

"What so you mean?" Edward asked dumbly. "What is she supposed to think?" I rolled my eyes.

"See if she just thinks Amy and Alexander are having a fling..." I said in hurry. "Just check!"

"Fine." Edward sighed. It was quiet for two or three minutes until he said "Damn it; How stupid is she! She still thinks you're having an affair...at Bella's house" He chuckled lightly now and I had to join him.

"Wow. How jealous is she..." I muttered.

"Oh no." Edward stopped abruptly. "She's not going to think that for long..."

"Why?"

"Look out the window."

"Oh my god." Was all I could say.

**Bella's POV (Finally!! I'm back in _my_ story...)**

I hopped up and down as I saw Edward's volvo drive up; I had missed Alice _so so_ much; I was surprised and kind of hurt when Alice had called me only to hang up abruptly. But assumed she had a good reason. At least she was here now, and hopefully unharmed.

I couldn't even wait for them to come in the house. I ran outside to meet them immediatley, though only Edward seemed to be out of the car. I didn't care. I ran out the door and hugged him from behind.

"Edward! I missed you so much! How's Alice, is she okay?" I hugged him close, just so happy to see him. We hadn't had a lot of time to display our affections for one another. I hadn't even gotten so much as I hug.

"Um..." That didn't sound like Edward at all; Not to mention he smelled different.

I pulled away from him, taking a good look. I almost screamed; No, screw that. I screamed.

"AAAHHH!! Who the hell are you?!" I kicked whoever this guy was down to the ground, taking his arms and pushing them against his back so he couldn't move. "What are you doing in Edward's car?" I yelled.

"Umm... I guess they didn't tell you..." He freed himself with ease and turned to face me. "I'm Alexander." He offered his hand, but I glared it down. "I'm here to join your whole Victoria-plot."

"What?" I asked disbelievingly. "Wait...aren't you the one who was in my room like only days ago stalking me?" Talk about multiple personalities.

"...yeah. But I didn't want to; I didn't want any of this. My ex-girlfriend..." He trailed off.

"OMG! Relationship troubles. I totally get that. Maybe I can help...after the battle...if she makes-" I stopped, slapping my hand over my mouth. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean-" I said quickly.

"No problem; But I think our relationship is far beyond repair." It was awkward silent for a little while.

"Oh. Well...I'm Bella soon-to-be Cullen." I said after a while. God, I couldn't wait until I could stop saying soon-to-be. When I was finally Edward's official wife."Nice to meet you?" I didn't fully trust him yet, but he didn't seem like he'd hurt us or anything. Why not _try_ to be friendly while it lasted?

"You too?" He said unsure.

"Sorry about the hug..." things were getting more awkward by the minute. Where was Edward?

Then, as if on cue, Edward and Alice jumped right out the car, worry on both their faces.

"Alice? Edward? Are you okay...?" I asked. I hoped he hadn't taken that hug personally... "Edward, that hug meant nothing, I swear- I thought-"

"Bella, let's go inside." He said calmly, towing me towards the door. But Alice and Alexander were still standing there, Alice even had her wig on.

"What about-" I began, but Edward shook his head to interrupt me. I decided it was best not to ask questions when he was like this, so I shut my mouth and followed him inside.

"I'll explain later..." was all he said before we went straight to my room.

**Raven's POV**

Okay, maybe they weren't up to anything diabolical, but they were up to something. My suspicions of an affair were only made true when I saw them pull up to this huge mansion; As a matter of fact, it was the same mansion Alexander and I had been assigned to search yesterday. It still looked pretty empty. But it was a big, of course they could find some place to get it on!! Oh, they were so dead.

**Alexander's POV**

"Alice, what's wrong?" I whispered.

"I need you to follow my lead, okay. Raven is here."

"I-" I stopped abruptly, as I saw Raven stride over to us both, anger clear on her face. Oh crap.

"You!! You little ho bag! I _knew _something was going on with you two and I right!" She barked at us but I was not intimadted; I rolled my eyes before speaking again.

"Raven, listen-"

"I know Raven. Your ticked, I get it. And how could you not be?" What was Alice doing? Was she insane. "I mean, I would be too if someone stole such a great guy from me." Raven and I mirrored each other's shock.

"WHAT?" We said at thr same time.

"Oh, Alex the gig is up. We don't have to hide our true feelings anymore... Raven, I;m so sorry. I just can't resist-" I backed away as Alice leaned forward; It looked like she waa trying to kiss me...WHAT THE ? And since when did she call me Alex? When did anyone call me Alex?"

"Umm Amy-" I couldn't finish my sentence; Before I could move away, her lip crushed mine, but we weren't really kissing. She opened her eyes and winked, and I immediatly understood; We were only faking it so Raven would leave and not discover what we were really hiding. OH. That made more sense...

"YOU !#& ( )((R()-" Raven then proceeded to curse Alice and myself out while in a non-threatening crouch. We both ignored it; I knew that when she was like this, you just had to let her yell and get it all out of her system. There was nothing to do but wait until she was done; Hopefully she'd leave in a burst of anger.

Hopefully...

**Raven's POV**

"And another thing-" I took an unecessary breath, preparing for my screams. "YOU BOTH-" I stopped, shocked by a certain smell. It smelled like Bella; But not her human scent...her vampire one. "I smell Bella." I said coming up from my crouch.

"Of course you do; It's her house." Amy said rolling her eyes.

"No." I shot back. "She's in there, isn't she." I looked through the window, just in time to see a lock of blonde hair flip itself out of the way. The smell was a little bit stronger then. Other smells followed; I was sure her spouse was there.

"No she isn't. She went back to Boston." Amy repeated.

"Why did you lie to us? Why are you protecting her?!" I said through my teeth. "We have to kill her; or tell Victoria where she is. We have to attack."

"No." Amy said again. She wasn't making any sense. Why would she be protecting someone she swore to destroy?? Unless...

I knew that there were eight Cullens now that Bella had joined; Yet, I only smelled seven. One was missing...Alice, I think her name was.

"Alice." I said looking at Amy. "Oh, Alice. You just made the biggest mistake." I could tell she had given up; She knew I knew. She took the wig off of her head, went down into a crouch, preparing for a fight. But I wasn't going to fight her alone.

I was going to fight them all; I was going to tell Victoria everything...

**Alice's POV**

It was no use; She had figured it out. We couldn't get her to leave in time. She knew what was going on; I assumed she would just fight me. Or rather, I had hoped. I would have to kill her before she could tell.

"Alice." She said smiling and shaking her head. "Oh Alice you just made the biggest mistake." I was about to pounce then, but she ran off before I could react.

"I'll go get-" Alexander began.

"No." I snapped. "It won't do any good. The best thing we can do now is prepare ourselves"

**A/N: Okay, the next chapter will be the battle and then maybe one quick chapter or an epilouge. Please review, and have a great day.**


	29. Epic Part I

**A/N: I know it's been like forever since I updated. But I figured, I owed it to you readers to at least finish the story…**

**AGAIN, SO SORRY!**

**Bella's POV**

"Edward, I don't understand. Explain now." I pleaded. I planted my feet firmly in the living room, refusing to follow Edward anywhere until he let me know what was going on. This was kinda my fault, after all…

"Bella, move from the window and I will explain." he beckoned for me to move from the direct path of the window.

"Why, is there something I shouldn't- OH MY GOD!!" I looked out the window, and was so shocked, I could barely stand it. I screamed, but covered my mouth so no one could hear outside the house I motioned for Edward to come and look as best as I could, but my body barely responded. But Edward rushed over to my side, to see what I was fussing about, followed by Jasper. Edward's mouth dropped open in surprise as he muttered something about Alice taking it too far. WHY WAS SHE KISSING ALEXANDER!!

"Jasper, I don't think you want to see this…." Edward warned.

**Jasper's POV**

"What are you talking about, Edward…?" I asked unsure. I had rushed downstairs to see what Bella had screamed about. I followed a distressed Bella's line of sight, and almost lost it. Alice kissing some…emo guy!? What the hell?!

"OH MY FREAKIN' &()tr&!! HOW COULD SHE &t(&e&!&())&)(?? WITH THAT &(&()&)) HE'S WAY TOO & EMO FOR HER!! I HATE EMO PEOPLE!! &(& & &(&)(& &(&(& ))()!!-" I was stopped mid-rant by Edward, who clapped a hand over my mouth. I almost bit it, but he read my mind and moved it before I had a chance.

"It's not what it looks like." I snorted at the generic line. "Jasper, it's all part of her cover; You agreed she could do this…she's just trying to get rid of Raven." Edward said. "It's fake."

"Umm…I see no Raven!!" I countered trying to keep my cool. I was so angry, I think it might have been making Bella and Edward angry…my bad.

"FOR THE LOVE OF & GOD JASPER!! YOUR WIFE ISN'T CHEATING ON YOU!! SHE'S MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU!! HER LOVE FOR YOU BURNS WITH THE FIRE OF 1,000,000 & SUNS!" Edward said acting on my anger now.

"EDWARD! WHY HAVE YOU BEEN SO AWKWARD IN BED!?" Everything was deathly quiet. That was strange. "AND WHY AM I SO ANGRY!!" Bella asked loudly.

"JASPER!!" Edward all but growled.

"I'll try to calm down…." I said through my teeth. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. I began to calm down a little bit, though, freeing Edward and Bella from my rage. "Sorry. I was shocked." My voice was calmer now. I could think clearly now.

"It's okay. I'll just let Alice explain…" as if right on cue, Alice came into the living room, worry covering her face, rolling off of her in waves, hitting me harder and harder.

"Alice…" I said warily. "Who is this? And do you care to explain why you were kissing him?" I said. My previous anger evaporated further as I realized how worried she really was. "Alice, what's wrong?"

**Bella's POV**

"Alice, what's wrong?" Jasper asked. She looked worried, stressed. She looked so not like Alice.

"She knows everything." Alice said. "She smelled Bella. She saw Bella's hair…in the window."

"Omigod! How stupid am I?!" I groaned. It seemed like everything is was always my fault. I was not helping the blondes of the world!

"You're not stupid, Bella." Edward comforted me. He wrapped his arms around me lovingly. I sighed and pouted. "You aren't. You're just…"

"A little clueless." I said smiling.

"Just a little." Edward chuckled.

"Um…okay. Back to the big problem we are facing!" Alice tapped her foot. "There's no use going after her. She's going to tell Victoria…we'll have to be more ready than before, now that we've lost the element of surprise." Alice's face was hard, it was so unlike her. It was serious. My face mirrored hers, I could tell. I nodded solemnly before Edward spoke.

"How long do we have?" Edward asked.

"They'll attack at dawn. They'll come here…or at least that's what Victoria's decided at the moment. It would probably be best though, if we went to them before dawn. We don't want to put Forks in danger." We all nodded in agreement.

"I'll go get everyone." Edward ran upstairs quickly leaving my side, to go tell everyone the NEW-NEW plan.

"So……you must have some clue to how they're going to approach this? Do they have any weaknesses?" Jasper asked Alexander, he must have still been a little angry and uncomfortable; You could clearly hear the struggle to remain calm in his voice.

"Well, Victoria does have a favorite, Riley. I supposed it would be easier to get him out of the way first…but if we kill Victoria, the others may back down. But that's not likely." Alexander turned to Jasper, so calm he obviously had no clue Jasper and Alice were together. "I'm Alexander, by the way." he held out his hand, but Jasper merely starred it down.

"I'm Jasper." he said curtly. Alexander's eyes grew wide. He must have known who he was now. But, to make things perfectly clear, he wrapped his arms around Alice's waist.

"Oh, _you're_ Jasper." Alexander said shakily. "Alice's mate." he said awkwardly.

"_Husband_". Jasper clarified in a hiss. I sighed, uncomfortable with this whole situation. But luckily, Edward arrived right on time, along with Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Carlisle.

"Alice! Thank god!" Esme embraced Alice in a hug; Alice half smiled, still looking from Jasper to Alexander, probably hoping they'd behave themselves.

"Alice, Edward told us everything already; Are we going after them?" Carlisle asked; He looked stressed out. Had he not been a vampire, he would get wrinkles.

"We have no choice. Before dawn. Otherwise…we won't stand a chance." Alice shook her head. "If we wait for them to come to us, Forks and La Push will be in danger."

"Okay. I guess it's settled. I'll tell the wolves…"

**A/N; Okay, here's the epic battle part where everyone seems to be doing something important and…epic; Everything will be known… **

**Remember, it's supposed to be **_**mildly**_** humorous lol see if you recognize parts from music videos and movies; enjoy**

**Bella's POV**

The wolves followed close behind us as Alice and Alexander led us to Victoria's secret hideaway. We all knew the plan…it was simple. Esme, Alice, Jasper, Alexander, Emmett and Rosalie would kill off the newborns first, while Edward, Carlisle and I went after Victoria and Riley. It wasn't perfect, but it was all we could come up with.

Alice and Alexander jumped down the cliffs and we all followed. Shit; They were ready for us…

Or at least it looked like it; They were scattered everywhere, but there weren't as many as I thought…Edward said she might be killing some off

Victoria stepped forward, smirking; Her wild hair in desperate need of some serious hair care- or a brush for that matter- blowing around her evil face. Red eyes, glowing with the desire for my death…

Out of nowhere, she took a glove off her hand. (Why did she wear gloves…?) Her newborns tensed, some watching us, but most watching her. She dropped the glove…

And the games began **(a/n: in case you didn't get it, it's from "A little less 16 candles a little more 'touch me'" by fall out boy)**

**Raven's POV**

Victoria dropped the glove; Everyone attacked, it was so exciting. Though Victoria had killed many of us off in her anger rants…and just because she felt like it, I was confident we would win. It was like a game to me…

But now, it was personal. My eyes scanned for Alice and Alexander; I smiled before pouncing…

**Alexander's POV**

This was relatively easy; newborns were strong, but otherwise easy to defeat. But then again, I knew all their tricks…and Victoria had killed some in my absence. Ha-ha sucks for them.

I was popping off head left and right, but it took some concentrating. However, By the looks of it none of them had hunted in a while. They were thirsty. But that also meant they were irritable, but we were doing fine. Edward and Bella were going for Victoria, I hoped everything went okay…

"Alexander!" Alice yelled pointing behind me as she threw a head to the ground. I looked behind me, Raven was on my back by then.

"My knight of the night…" she hissed.

"Raven, I think we should start seeing other people." I flipped in mid air, Raven fell off of me in an instant.

"Alexander…all I want to be is your queen of darkness. We used to be inseparable, what happened?" she asked frowning. Oh god. Here we go.

"Raven-" I stopped to fight a newborn. (he wouldn't die!) "you changed; Literally. And you changed me and I just hate it. You didn't ask if I wanted to be a vampire!" It takes a lot of concentration to fight and kill a new born, as I said. But, it takes an extreme amount of patience to break up with your girlfriend; Not easy to do at the same time.

"We had always pretended to be vampires…" she countered.

"Yeah; _pretended_. You didn't give me a chance too decide for myself. You just took me in the forest…and bit me! And let's face it, you worship Victoria!" I said snapping the newborn's head off perfectly. Emmett and Rosalie had begun a fire, I began throwing the remains towards it. We had killed maybe…100 out of 350;Seeing as it had only been like…an hour, it was good. And none of us had been hurt.

"Well, I only bit you because Victoria bit me; I didn't want to spend an eternity all alone… I need you Alexander Sterling…" she pouted. Aww…it was so cute. "I love you."

"I love you too Raven." I replied; Maybe this relationship could work after all…maybe were meant to be.

Amongst all the gore, the smell of burning vampires and the broken limbs covering the ground, Raven and I managed to make it a romantic setting…we kissed, passionately for a while before smiling at each other widely. I guess we had made up.

"Are we gonna help the Cullens now?" I asked. She nodded as we ran off towards the fire, where the fight was now taking place.

An eternity of this? No way in hell; An eternity of this with Raven, hell yes.

**A/N: That was part one of the final battle. Please review and have a pleasant night!**


	30. I'LL BE BACK

**A/N: AHHHHH!!!!!!!! I AM SO SO SO SO SO SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO UNBELIEVABLY SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL I FORGOT COMPLETELY ABOUT FANFICTION!!!!!! THIS IS JUST AN AUTHORS NOTE TO SAY I WILL BE PUTTING UP THE FINAL CHAPTER ASAP!!! HOPEFULLY TONIGHT OR TOMORROW!!! IN THE MEAN TIME, FEEL FREE TO READ MY OTHER STORIES!!!! I am so sowwy…. But it will be up tonight-tomorrw**


	31. Happily Ever After

**A/N: as promised, here is the final chapter and end of the "SNAPS! MY BOYFRIEND'S A VAMPIRE" series!!!! I'd like to that all those who read these stories and all those who reviewed; I know you're all so sad to see this series come to an end, but I will still be writing!!! So please, after reading (and hopefully reviewing) for this, check out my other stories, please!!! And now, we shall begin**

**Btw, ill probably to an epilogue**

**Bella's POV**

"Edward!!" I cried as I wrapped my arms around him. Although we were fighting vicious newborns around a ring of fire that could burn us to dead crisp, and we would might not make it out alive…still. I needed Edward close to me. I needed him! I mean, this could be our final hours…minutes…and if I died I would die as his wife. "Marry me!!!!"

"…I don't think we should do this now. But as soon-" he paused to rip a newborns head off and throw it in the fire. "as soon as this is over, I promise we'll be married. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. For eternity." He said sweetly ripping off a leg of a nearby vampire.

"But- if we don't make it…I want to die your wife!! Dammit." I hit him.

"Ouch!!" he complained. "Fine!!! Carlisle!!!!" Edward screamed. Carlisle turned his head.

"Shouldn't you be killing Victoria?!"

Edward and I had no response.

"…we want to get married." Edward and I said at the same time.

"JINX!!!" I yelled. "You owe me a soda!!!"

"umm…I'm kind of busy now!!! Can't you get married like…after this epic battle????"

"NO!!!!!!!!! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL I WANT TO GET MARRIED AND I WANT TO GET MARRIED NOW!!!! SO EVERYONE SHUT THE ^%$# UP BEFORE I RIP ALL OF YOU- CULLENS INCLUDED- TO SHREDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" everyone got quiet and just stared. I growled and in an instant, everyone was sitting down, around the fire (Victoria included) and gathering around Carlisle)

"Fine. Edward, do you take Bella to be your wife??"

"Um…after her little melt down just now…I'm not so sure…I mean…she's hot and she sweet and the sex is A-FREAKING-MAZING!!! But…at the same time-"

"Answer the question man!!" Carlisle screamed. "We don't need a whole story. I do or I don't. Not that hard!!"

I glared at Edward. "Edward!! I have something to say!!!" Music came out of now where and everyone bobbed their heads in unison. I ripped off my jeans and sweater and emerged in wedding dress (you know how much talent it takes to do that?!) and then I sang. **(I don't own hot n cold my katy perry)**

"_You change your mind_

_Like a girl_

_Changes clothes_

_Yeah, you_

_PMS Like a bitch_

_I would know._

_And you. over think_

_Always speak. Critically._

_I should know. That you're no good for me!!!!!_

_Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then your out_

_You're up then you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right _

_It's black and it's white._

_We fight we break up-"_

"Bella!!! WTF???? I just said I do!!!!" Edward exclaimed. The music stopped suddenly and everyone's heads stopped bobbing.

"Oh…my bad." I said awkwardly. I cleared my throat. "Carry on."

"So….Bella?? do you take Edward to be you're husband?? And all the crap that goes with it? I mean, his mood swings, emo-tendencies…"

"yeah. I do!"

"You may now kiss the bride."

That was our first kiss as a married couple! It was magical and I swear to god I saw a unicorn! It was better than any other kiss we had shared up to this point, and beat out sex games a million to one. Everything seemed perfect…

And the Victoria ruined it!!!

She grabbed me by the waist and pulled me away from our kiss. Oh, she wanted a bitch fight, did she?? Fine!!! She would get it!!

**Edward's POV**

Victoria grabbed Bella away from our first kiss as a married couple; double damn her! I ran after her, and watched as Bella ripped herself from Victoria's grasp, and spun around to face her. She looked intimidating…and angry; it was hard to believe, but my sweet Bella actually looked like a vampire…

It was kind of sexy…

**Bella's POV**

The whole fight after our impromptu wedding sort of went by in blur for me; a blur of anger and violence and some cursing….but I know that we won. And I remember how fun it felt to throw Victoria into the fire…but I also remember how freaky it was when the Volturi came

Apparently they had to dispose of the newborns, even after they retreated. They were too dangerous and reckless to left alive and that could risk exposure to all vampires. But luckily, Raven and Alexander were left alive! Yay!!! And they joined our coven and now when ever we think of "emo Amy" we all have a big laugh…except maybe Raven. Or Alexander….actually they don't laugh much. But they're nice enough and they've been working hard on the vegetarian thing. And now life is pretty perfect. I don't _love_ moving every five seconds, but its okay. Because I have Edward, and Alice and all the Cullens. I have my family. You know, a few years ago, I probably wouldn't have believed that any of this was possible- I wouldn't have believed that I would fall in love with and marry and vampire and live with their family, and love all of them and get to love forever with them all.

Hell, a few years ago, I still had a list of celebrities I wanted to marry. But I would give them all up for Edward. Because I loved him. Because this was our happily ever after!!

**A/N: EPILOGUE UP SOON!!! BUT THIS IS THE LAST ACTUTAL CHAPTER!!! PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE MY OTHER STORIES A CHANCE!! THANK U ALL FOR STICKING WITH THE STORY!**


End file.
